Rich and Poor
by LiLAznDevil
Summary: Syaoran Li is a bad boy from a lower class family and Sakura Kinomoto is a goody two shoe from a rich family. She starts going to public school to try to be normal. Will she survive school? What happens when she falls for that bad boy? Dun DuN
1. Default Chapter

~Rich and Poor~ *  
  
*  
  
Summary: Syaoran Li is a bad boy from a lower-class family and Sakura Kinomoto is a goody two shoe from a rich family. She starts going to a public school and tries to be normal. Will she survive highschool? What happens when she falls for the bad boy? Dun DuN DUN!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"My lady, my lady," repeated a young girl wearing an apron, tapping a sleeping girl. "Lady!" she yelled, shoving her.  
  
"Let's go diving..." mumbled the auburn haired sleepy girl. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes but closed them shut once the bright morning light blinded her.  
  
"Diving would be dangerous for you, my lady Sakura, but I'm glad you're awake," said the black haired servant. "Your father wants to see you immediately at breakfast and right now it is past 9."  
  
Sakura answered with a grunt and stretched her arms. She kicked her covers off and slid off the bed. "It feels so early," yawned Sakura as the maid took off her nightgown and put on a white cotton dress. The neckline was high but low enough to expose her collarbones and her sleeves were flowy. She wore long white gloves that extended to her elbows and her dress went down above her ankles.  
  
"Well, my lady, if you sleep late you wake up late," said the servant, tightening Sakura's dress with a ribbon. "There, now please sit down so I can do your hair."  
  
Sakura obeyed and sat down on her chair in front of her mirror and watched her servant brush and braid some of her hair. She applied white flower clips on the sides of her head and a finishing touch of spray. Sakura's silky brown hair flowed down her back but ended above her hips.  
  
"Yuki," said Sakura, admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" said the servant, Yuki.  
  
"How did you become so good at hair styling?" asked the pleased Sakura.  
  
"It just came to me, my lady. I love styling hair," answered Yuki, making sure Sakura was beyond perfection.  
  
"You should start a business. You're excellent," commented Sakura.  
  
Yuki beamed. "Thank you but I much rather prefer staying with you and making you look beautiful, my lady."  
  
Sakura smiled and looked at the servant who was about the same age as her. "Yuki, you may call me by my first name when we're in private," she said, standing up.  
  
"Thank you, my la- Sakura," said Yuki, with her hands clasped together in front of her.  
  
"Much better," said Sakura. "I'll go to breakfast now so I'll call for you if I need anything."  
  
"Yes, Sakura," said Yuki with a curtsy and left.  
  
Sakura walked to her balcony and looked around. Far away she saw little kids running around playing and teenagers her age walking around chatting with their friends. Sakura sighed. "I wish I wasn't so darn rich! I wish I could be like them having fun," she said to herself. "It's so boring being me..."  
  
She walked back into her room and opened the door. "Maybe today will be different," she said thoughtfully. She shrugged and made her way down the velvet red stairs and the gold chandelier to the breakfast room where her father awaited her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" yelled a spikey black haired guy, running to a tall chestnut haired guy. They clasped hands and smirked at each other.  
  
"How you been, Jon(sorry I couldn't come up with anything)?" asked Syaoran, looking in his coat for cigarettes.  
  
"Pretty good, man," answered Jon, taking two from a carton and handing one to him.  
  
"Spanks," said Syaoran, reaching in his pocket for a lighter. He puffed on his cigarette and looked at Jon. "What you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"School," answered Jon after making several smoke rings.  
  
"School? Why you going there for?"  
  
"Dude, I heard there's going to be a new chick in school from Reed," answered Jon, smirking. "Heard she's rich and pretty cute too. Ya'll know what that means."  
  
Syaoran laughed. "Yeah. You think you can get her?"  
  
"Fuck yeah! I can get any chick," said Jon, flicking his cigarette so the ashes came off.  
  
"Wanna bet?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"You never saw her and you're betting already? Shoots," said Jon.  
  
"Fifty," said Syaoran.  
  
"Hundred," pushed Jon.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Two hundred."  
  
"All right, bitch. It's on," said Jon satisfied, walking away.  
  
"Yeah, later," said Syaoran, dropping his cigarette and stepping on it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning, father," greeted Sakura cheerfully as she entered the dining room but stopped shocked as she saw the person sitting next to him.  
  
"Ah, Sakura, I would like you to meet, Eriol Hiiragizawa," said Sakura's father, standing up.  
  
The man had glasses and black hair but when shown in the light flashed dark blue, stood up also and bowed to Sakura. "Good morning, Sakura," greeted Eriol politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sakura stared at Eriol then at her father. 'Not again,' she thought remembering all the gentlemen her father presented to her hoping that she would find a liking to them so she would marry. "Good morning, Eriol," she said to him, trying to be nice. She walked to her seat next to her father and across from Eriol and sat down.  
  
Her father started talking about Eriol's occupation and his accomplishments as to impress Sakura but Sakura just stared boredly at her father but smiled at Eriol in good manner. 'This is sooo boring,' she thought as she ate some of her breakfast. She wasn't listening to anything her father was saying but what her father was saying now caught her attention. "Your school is having some problems so you will not be able to go there for a while until they are fixed so I enrolled you in Tomoeda High(is there such thing? I don't know). I made sure that your teachers were the best and your desks are cleaned and polished and you have bodyguards.."  
  
"Dad!" exclaimed Sakura, happily. 'At last, to be normal!' she thought.  
  
"Yes daughter?" asked her father, giving her a face to watch her manners.  
  
"That will not be necessary. I'm sure everything will be just fine," said Sakura, realizing her unladylike manner.  
  
"Are you sure? I want everything to be the best for you," said her father.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you," answered Sakura, sweetly. "Now will you excuse me father."  
  
"Yes, Sakura," said her father.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Eriol," said Sakura, giving her hand.  
  
"Same to you," answered Eriol, giving her hand a kiss. "I hope to see you soon."  
  
"Yes," agreed Sakura, not really wanting to. "Good day." She saw her father nod in approval and she smiled at them both.  
  
Sakura walked out and when she was out of eye contact, she ran up the stairs and ran into her room. "Yeah!" she yelled and flopped on her bed. "I can't wait to go to school!"  
  
"What's the matter, my lady?" asked Yuki, running into Sakura's room, exhausted.  
  
"Oh, it's no matter Yuki," answered Sakura, sitting up quickly. "And remember it's Sakura now. Except of course in front of my father for he will not approve."  
  
"I'm sorry, my- Sakura," said Yuki.  
  
"It's all right. How about we both go shopping for my clothes for school tomorrow?" asked Sakura, happily.  
  
"Me? With you? Would it be all right?" asked a worried Yuki.  
  
"Of course! Don't worry Yuki. I'll just tell my father that I wanted company and you to hold my bags but I actually won't let you carry my bags. I want to carry them myself. I want to be independent!" exclaimed Sakura, getting up from her bed.  
  
Yuki was surprised by Sakura's words. "I don't think that would be proper, Sakura," she said, feeling strange by calling her mistress by her first name.  
  
"I don't care right now because I have to be normal. I'm going to a public school for heaven's sake!" said Sakura, twirling around.  
  
Yuki gasped. "Your father enrolled you in a public school?"  
  
"Yes, Yuki. Now let's go!" yelled Sakura, grabbing Yuki by the hand who grabbed Sakura's purse in time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LiL Azn Devil: So what do you think? I hope you liked it. In the next chapter will Sakura survive going to a public school? Now Sakura went to a private rich school only for girls, so this would be interesting don't you think? Will Jon be able to get Sakura? Find out in the next coming chapter of Rich and Poor! Whoo hoo! I feel like those anime shows...haha. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Rich and Poor~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LiL Azn Devil: Oh My Gooshiness!!! :D Sorry I'm so happy. Thank you all for the reviews! And to answer some things... Syaoran steals so where he got the money? From pick pocketing people. Tisk tisk Syaoran.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*  
  
Sakura smiled happily as she walked in and out of stores carrying her own bags. "I'm soo excited!" She squealed, running into another store.  
  
"Sakura, wait up!" yelled Yuki, running after her. "You shouldn't run in those shoes!"  
  
Sakura rummaged through a rack. "Yuki?" asked Sakura, noticing Yuki sitting down on a bench catching her breath.  
  
"Yes, Sa..ku..ra..?" asked Yuki, wiping her face with a cloth.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Sakura, walking to her.  
  
"Me? I'm fine," answered Yuki, standing up and straightening her gown.  
  
"Hmm.. How about we rest and go to the café over there for lunch?" asked Sakura, pointing to the café across the street.  
  
Yuki sighed in relief. "That'd be great," she said and they both headed out of the door.  
  
Sakura opened the door and walked out not paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone. "Ahh!" screamed Sakura as she fell to the ground. The stranger just stood there looking down at her. "You could at least apologize," said Sakura stiffly and got up. Yuki ran to her side, brushing her off.  
  
Sakura looked up at the person she bumped. A teenage guy, around her age, he was handsome despite his rugged look. He had messed up dark brown hair, strands covering his dark eyes. He was tall but seemed strong under his leather black coat since he didn't flinch when she bumped into him. He reeked of smoke but she could smell some light cologne on him, making her feel dizzy.  
  
"I don't have to. You bumped into me so next time watch where you're going," said the stranger, gruffly and walked off.  
  
"He's soo mean!" exclaimed Sakura, once he was out of earshot. "He could have at least apologized."  
  
"Oh, my lady. I hope you're all right. Your father would kill me if something bad happened to you," said Yuki, frightened.  
  
"Oh don't fret, Yuki. I'll just make up an excuse," said Sakura, coolly. "Now let's go to that café, I'm hungry."  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~ the next day  
  
*  
  
"My lady, Sakura, time for school," announced Yuki, walking into Sakura's room. But Sakura was not in her bed. "Sakura?"  
  
"I'm over here!" yelled Sakura, in the bathroom. "How do I look?" she asked and turned around.  
  
"You look adorable!" exclaimed Yuki. Sakura was wearing a simple pink gown that extended to her knees (the highest her father would allow her dress to be), her sleeves had a short slit for her arms to move freely, her neckline went a little below her collarbones as to not reveal too much skin. Her hair was half up, tied in a braided bun with several strands out to make her perfect hair even more perfect. She wore a matching pink one inch sandals and she had white and pink flower crown in her hair (I don't think I'm very good at describing clothes but let's just say that she can't reveal too much skin).  
  
"Thank you, Yuki," said Sakura, gratefully. "Should I bring the matching pink purse or the white one?"  
  
"I don't know," said Yuki, thinking. "But whatever you choose I'm sure you'll look wonderful."  
  
"Oh?" asked Sakura. "I guess I'll take the pink one." She strolled around the room to the mirror and examined herself. "I'll go ask my father how I look." She ran out of the room but slowed down when she reached the stairs.  
  
"Father, how do I look for my first day of school?" asked Sakura, walking into the dining room, where her father was reading the newspaper.  
  
Her father looked up and grinned. "Why, my beautiful Sakura always looks lovely in whatever she wears."  
  
Sakura smiled and kissed her father on the cheek.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit down at eat breakfast?" asked her father, when she sat down and didn't ask for breakfast.  
  
"Oh no, father, I ate already," answered Sakura. "I guess I'll be going now." She stood up and was about to leave when her father told her to wait.  
  
"Eriol wanted to give this to you today for your first day of school but couldn't since he is on a business trip to Europe," said her father, bring out a box that was in her coat. "Here you are my dear. I hope you'll come to like him. He's a very good man."  
  
Sakura smiled weakly and accepted the box. She opened it knowing she wouldn't be surprised by his gift. But instead she gasped at what she saw. It was beautiful. Leaves were engraved on the necklace and a crystal cherry blossom was hung in the middle. "Oh my..." Sakura whispered, quite taken by his gift.  
  
"Put it on my dear," urged her father.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and took the necklace out and her father fastened it around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you, Sakura," said her father, warmly.  
  
Sakura smiled. "I have to go to school, father. And don't worry, I'll be all right," she said, with a kiss on his cheek. "Bye!"  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"Dude, you're like the master of stealing," said Jon, sitting next to Syaoran in his stolen Ferrari.  
  
Syaoran laughed. "Yeah, I had to repaint this baby, red, change the license plate, and several things in case people get suspicious."  
  
"Man, this car is sick!" exclaimed Ryu, from the back seat. "The sound system, the engine.. Man... You're so fucken lucky."  
  
"Remember the bet?" asked Syaoran to Jon.  
  
"Yeah," answered Jon.  
  
"What bet?" asked Ryu, butting in.  
  
"We're betting two if I can get the new chick," said Jon, simply.  
  
"Serious?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran, revving his engine to passing girls.  
  
"Where the hell you got that cash?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Shut up already, Ryu! You ask too much fucken questions!" yelled Syaoran, pressing on the gas, making Ryu fly back.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Sakura looked out the window, watching teenagers walk to school, riding by bus, or driving themselves to school. "Wow soo much people," said Sakura, fascinated. "And... boys. We never had boys in our school."  
  
Her limousine came to stop at the front of her school and many teenagers turned to look at who was coming out of the limousine. Her chauffeur opened the door for her and she stepped out. Everybody stared at her like she was an alien, making Sakura feel insecure. "Thank you, Joe," said Sakura, politely to her chauffeur.  
  
"You're welcome, my lady," said Joe, closing the door after her. "Have a good day."  
  
"Yes," said Sakura, hastily. She looked around her surroundings and felt like an outsider in her pink dress while everybody wore clothing she never knew existed. Clothing that revealed so much skin, she knew her father would have a heart attack knowing that he enrolled her into such a school. "Good day? I don't know about that..."  
  
She walked around, looking at the school map and headed towards the office. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm new here. I was wondering if I could get my schedule." The people stared at her like she was some sort of freak and Sakura looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Here, Sakura," said a kind lady behind the desk, handing her what seemed to be her schedule. "I hope you find your classes easily and have a good day for your first day of school."  
  
"Thank you," said Sakura, smiling. She looked at the paper and was confused. 'Where the hell is C-104?' she thought when reading her first period, English. 'This is so different.'  
  
Sakura walked out of the office, staring at her schedule and her map, confused. "Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. You must be new here," greeted a girl with long black hair with amneyst eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, pleasure to meet you."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura hand and back at Sakura. Sakura, confused but embarrassed, dropped her hand back to her side. "I guess you're really new, huh?"  
  
"Actually I lived here all my life. Just in a different town," stated Sakura. "But I'm new to this school, yes."  
  
"I see. Who's your first teacher?" asked Tomoyo, grabbing Sakura's schedule. "Ooh I have her with you! I can walk with you to class. Hmm.. I have whoa.. We have a lot of classes together!"  
  
Sakura smiled happily, knowing that somebody as friendly as Tomoyo, is in her classes.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura's dress and smiled. "I like your dress, though it's not what everybody wears to school."  
  
Sakura's smile faded. "What? Is that you guys wear?" she asked pointing to girls with halter tops exposing their bellies and skirts way too short.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura with surprise. "Where do you live?"  
  
"I live in Hamada( I made it up, sorry)," said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "Whoa! That's where all the rich people live!"  
  
"I guess.. Yeah," said Sakura.  
  
The bell rang to go to first period. "Oh, that's the bell," said Tomoyo. "The first bell means to go to class and the second one is warning in the morning. After 2nd period is recess...." Tomoyo told Sakura about the bell schedule and when school starts and ends on certain days.  
  
They both got to their English class and sat in the front. Minutes later, the bell rang for tardy and the teacher got up from her desk. "Good morning class, I'm Miss Nakamoto," announced the teacher, writing her name on the board. "I'll be taking role now so please say here and raise your hand when I call your name."  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Here," said Sakura, raising her hand. Everybody just stared at her and her pink dress.  
  
"I believe we have a new student here," announced the teacher. "Everybody this is Sakura Kinomoto so please welcome her to school."  
  
"Eew.. What an ugly dress..." whispered a girl from across the room.  
  
"She looks like she's from a planet out of this world..." whispered the other girl back to the first one.  
  
Sakura bowed her head and sank into her seat. Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura. "Don't worry, they're just jealous."  
  
Sakura smiled weakly but kept her head down.  
  
"Okay... Li, Syaoran..?" asked the teacher, looking around the room.  
  
"Here!" yelled a guy, opening the door and taking a seat in the back.  
  
"You're late, Mr.," said the teacher, giving him a glare.  
  
"I know, Miss," said Syaoran, smirking. "But I'm not going anywhere."  
  
The teacher looked back down to her list. "Takitani, Jon? Yamashige, Ryu?"  
  
The two boys walked in the classroom to the back of the room taking their seats. The teacher shook her head and went back to her seat.  
  
Sakura frowned. 'Isn't that guy the one that bumped into me?' she thought and turned around her to look. The guy was cutting the desk with a knife. 'Yeah, that's him all right.'  
  
"Hey, Syaoran," whispered Jon. "You see that girl in the front? I think that's the new girl."  
  
Syaoran looked up and frowned.  
  
"What's up?" asked Jon, noticing his friend's expression.  
  
"I met her before. She bumped into me," said Syaoran, simply, going back to cutting the desk.  
  
"Oh..." said Jon, looking at Sakura.  
  
"I like her dress," whispered Ryu, laughing. Jon laughed too and Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Have fun trying to get her," said Syaoran to Jon.  
  
"Ha-ha, we'll see," said Jon, writing 'Fuck you' on the desk.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LiL Azn Devil: Well I hope this chapter is a liking to you all. Syaoran is like a bad boy.. You know the kind that doesn't care, the mysterious, rebellious.. Well, you get the picture. Once again, thank you for the reviews and when I get more, I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you! Aloha. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Rich and Poor~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LiL Azn Devil: Thank you! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys (I mean gals) make me so darn happy! :D:D:D Well you all know that this means.. Another chapter! Whoo hoo! Go shawty it's your birthday! I'm sorry if the language is offensive to those who are offended by it. Well this story is rated PG-13 and there is only going to be a little bit of language. But I'll limit it. See I'm so nice to my fans. I want to keep them happy. (  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*  
  
Syaoran's Pov  
  
When I saw that new girl in class I couldn't believe. She's in this school wearing that outrageous pink dress. Geeze, wear something that's 'in'. I mean, sure she's pretty cute... But get a clue.  
  
I saw that she made friends with Tomoyo. The fashion designer for the cheerleaders and for the casts in the plays, she's in the video crew, the prom coordinator, the broadcast coordinator, and even has her own clothing line. How I know this? I don't have a clue. I guess since she's been in my life since preschool and one of my friends has a liking for her.  
  
It was lunch and I saw that pink balloon girl again. Well, how can you not? She's like floating around school wearing that pink.. thing! She was sitting next to Tomoyo and staring at her food like she's never seen it before. Hasn't she ever heard of cold pizza? I guess not since she looks like she's from a rich family. Why am I thinking about her so much? I guess since that dress is haunting me.  
  
"Hey Syaoran," greeted Jon, holding his usual brown paper bag.  
  
"Sup," I answered back, taking a sip from my coke.  
  
"So are you ready to see the master at work?" asked Jon, smirking at me.  
  
"You look like an amateur to me," I replied, grinning back at him.  
  
"Whatevers," he said, turning around looking at the new girl. "I wish she wasn't wearing that damn dress."  
  
I laughed. "Well, it's now or I get my two hundred, pal."  
  
He turned and glared at me. "I think you're going to give that to me." Jon stood up and walked to Sakura's table, walking in that weird cool way of his. Reminds me of a dog missing a leg.  
  
*  
  
Sakura's Pov  
  
"Hey Sakura," whispered Tomoyo, leaning over to me.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"I think that guy is going to ask you out," said Tomoyo, with a giggle.  
  
"Huh?" I asked confused. I turned around and saw a guy walking towards me. He had spikey black hair, a piercing on his right cartilage ear, black pants that were way too big for him, and a black shirt that read 'Don't F**k with me'. "Who is he?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him and back at me. "He's one of the bad notorious boys in our school. Best to stay away from them but none of the girls can't. Jon Takitani is his name, you know the guy that came in late to Miss Nakamoto's class."  
  
"Ooh..." I said. But before I could say anything, that Jon guy came.  
  
"Hey sweet thing, how you doing?" asked Jon, leaning on the table, smirking at me. I found it quite disturbing that he was bothering me at lunch and calling me a name.  
  
"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows at his manner.  
  
"I'm Jon Takitani," said he, smiling at me.  
  
"Yes, and I'm Sakura Kinomoto," I answered with a smile that faded as fast as it appeared.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me," he said, leaning a little too close to me.  
  
I pushed his face away with my hand so I wouldn't smell his cigarette breath. "Don't come too close to me, Jon, you're polluting my air," I said, glancing at Tomoyo's appalled face. I heard someone snicker and I found it was that guy who I bumped into. Syaoran Li.  
  
"Well, you still haven't answered my question," said Jon, not backing off.  
  
"I'm sorry but I already have an escort," I said, lying.  
  
"Really? Who?" urged Jon.  
  
I got really frustrated by him and frowned at him. "My relationship is none of your business so would you please go away before I call security on you."  
  
I saw the surprise look on Jon's face again and I thought I was going to start laughing. "Security can't do shit to me," he answered, trying to look tough.  
  
"Oh? I guess the police can't harm you either?" I asked, taking out my expensive cell phone.  
  
He stared at my cell phone like he never saw it before. "You're not really going to call are you?"  
  
"My father is the head of chief and would put you in prison for the rest of your life if he really wanted to," I said simply, trying to be brave.  
  
"Well, sorry that I bothered you," he said gruffly, walking away. (Ha ha ha, Sakura turned him down  
  


* * *

  
I sighed in relief and put my phone back in my purse. "Your father's the head of chief?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "No, I was lying the whole time."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "No one has ever turned down Jon."  
  
"Really? Why not? He's quite bothersome to me," I said sipping my bottled water.  
  
"Well, he is one of the good looking guys in our school. But Syaoran is the hottest especially with his rebellious bad boy nature. None of the girls can get enough of him."  
  
I laughed out loud by her saying about Syaoran. "Syaoran? Hottie? That's hilarious!"  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "Well he is good looking but I don't really have a liking for him. I want a rich, handsome gentleman who would be supportive of my business in clothing design. Boys nowadays are just so ugh..." said Tomoyo, dreamily.  
  
I thought and then smiled. "Well I know the perfect guy for you."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at me. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, proudly. "His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Maybe I'll introduce him to you sometime."  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily. "Please! You must!"  
  
"Okay," I agreed.  
  
"Oooh, I'll make it up to you!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "How about I make you clothes so you don't feel so insecure around people?"  
  
I thought. "Well I don't know, Tomoyo."  
  
"Don't worry I wont make them too skimpy," said Tomoyo. "You'll drive the boys nuts."  
  
I laughed. "Yeah right."  
  
"How about you come to my house after school so I can measure you?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun. Every girl wants new clothes!"  
  
I thought what my father would say if he found out. 'Are you crazy? I will not tolerate you wearing these clothing that doesn't cover half of your body!' I sighed and smiled. I want to fit in. I truly do. I just have to take risks. "All right but I can't let my father know about these clothes."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry. You can just come to my house before and after school so I can dress you up."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," answered Tomoyo. The lunch bell rang. "Okay let me tell you about the groups in school." She got up to throw her food away then started listing off the groups of people as in the jocks, cheerleaders, the drama people, the smarties, and etc.  
  
*  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
Syaoran's Pov  
  
I knew that Sakura girl would turn Jon down. He wasn't her type anyways. She's like a goody two shoe girl with a rich family. Yep. Her father, the head of chief? Who would believe that? Jon sure did. How brainless could he get? I couldn't stop laughing. Two hundred dollars richer, oh yeah!  
  
I decided to ditch school. Who wants to go to school anyways? So dull and boring. All I came to school was for the money. And to see Jon get his ego crushed. Love seeing that. Jon can never win whenever we bet. It's hilarious when he thinks he can but ends up not. He's going to be all right. The next day he'll be hitting on the cheerleaders. I can bet you that.  
  
Sakura is hardheaded. Ha ha. When she got mad, she looked cute. Don't know why but someone so cute and petite getting mad, it's just something. I shouldn't think about her. She's not my type. Totally not my type.  
  
*  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
Normal Pov  
  
"Are you almost done yet?" asked Sakura, standing on a stool as Tomoyo measured Sakura.  
  
"Almost," said Tomoyo, measuring her arms. "There."  
  
Sakura dropped her hands to her sides and jumped off the stool.  
  
"I think I have something for you that I made before," said Tomoyo, thinking. "Where did I put it..? Oh yeah! Be right back!"  
  
Tomoyo ran away before Sakura could say anything. "Ah-ha!" exclaimed Tomoyo, bringing a white and pink material. "Here try this on," said Tomoyo, handing it to her.  
  
Sakura looked dumbfounded at the clothing. "Uh.. Okay.." She walked into the bathroom. Moments later Sakura emerged from the bathroom, covering herself.  
  
"What are you doing Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, whacking Sakura's hands away so she could look at her. "Sakura, you look so kawaii!"  
  
Sakura looked down at herself and back at Tomoyo, blushing. She wore a pink spaghetti strap designed with flowers printed on it. The neckline went down low, exposing the top of her breasts. Her white skirt extended to the middle of her thigh with short slits on the sides. "I think this is too revealing," said Sakura.  
  
"What? No it's absolutely fine Sakura. But if it gets cold you can wear this white jacket that matches with the skirt," said Tomoyo, handing her a white jacket. "You look soo cute! Please wear it. You're going to make me feel like my clothing are worth nothing."  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, your clothes are wonderful but I'm just not used to these things... That's all," said Sakura, wanting to keep her friend. "I'll wear it tomorrow."  
  
"Ooh thanks Sakura. You won't regret it. I promise you!" squealed Tomoyo, hugging Sakura.  
  
Sakura hugged her back and saw the clock on the wall. "Oh no! I have to go, Tomoyo," she said quickly, reaching for her cell phone to call for her chauffeur.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Tomoyo.  
  
Moments later Sakura's limousine appeared. "Wow, you have a limousine?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes. Some day I'll give you a ride," said Sakura, smiling. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye!" said Tomoyo, waving to Sakura as she went into the limousine.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LiL Azn Devil: Well, how was this? It's not the best but I promise you that the next chapter will be much better. Remember to submit a review so I can continue this story. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Ha ha! Thanks. Alohaz. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Rich and Poor~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*  
  
Sakura's Pov  
  
Oh my God, Oh my God. I can't believe Tomoyo got me into this! My father would kill me if he knew about this outrageous clothing I am now wearing to school. Tomoyo's just smiling happily at me and I'm just feeling weird and cold. I looked around and all I see are these stares. Especially from those boys who laughed at me yesterday because of my pink dress.  
  
When I got to Tomoyo's house this morning, Joe, my chauffeur, was working at me strange and asking why I was going to a lower-class home. I answered him, telling him that I made a friend and she needed my help and it wasn't his business. Joe nodded and kept quiet.  
  
Tomoyo's mother was happy to take me to school and that her daughter had a good friend. It's not like I'm going to do anything bad. She told me that Tomoyo hardly had time for friends since she did a lot of extra- curricular activities and was proud listing off all the things she did. I'm lucky she had enough time for me or else I wouldn't have such a good friend like her.  
  
Well, at school I headed towards my locker and Tomoyo had to go to the drama room to drop off a box of clothes she made for the play. Tomoyo is definitely talented! I wish I was like her. I can't do anything very much except sing and play the piano. My mother used to be a very good piano player, or so my father told me. She died when I was five and when I was 12 years old, I had permission from my father to play the piano.  
  
At my locker, there was Jon and he was gawking at me. He looked me up and down, making me feel uncomfortable. "Excuse me, would you please move aside so I can go to my locker?" I asked, a little impatient.  
  
He smirked at me and stepped toward me. "Not unless you go out with me."  
  
I felt his breath on my face and it smelt very stink. "You already asked me this question and you obviously know the answer," I replied, walking around him to my locker.  
  
\ He pushed me hard against the locker, pain spreading throughout my back. "You're going out with me no matter what, you got that?" he threatened. His face was close to mine, more than I wanted his face to be.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I yelled, struggling from his grasp.  
  
His hands tightened around my arms, his body pressing up against me. "Don't fight me girl," he growled. My eyes filled up with tears and I closed my eyes as his face came closer and closer.  
  
Surprising, I felt the pressure on my arms lighten and I heard voices. "What the hell's wrong with you?" yelled that familiar brown- headed boy I noticed when I opened my eyes.  
  
I looked around for Jon and I saw him on the ground, angry. "What the fuck?!" he yelled, getting up.  
  
"Why don't you leave her alone?" yelled Syaoran, his fists clenched tight.  
  
"What I do is none of your business!" yelled back Jon, glaring angrily at Syaoran.  
  
They were causing a commotion and students stood to watch the two fight. "Well, I can't just stand here and watch you force a girl to do something she doesn't want to do!" yelled Syaoran, dodging Jon's punch and shoving him back. "I don't want to fight you!"  
  
Why is Syaoran helping me?  
  
I saw the crowd slowly disappear and two security guards driving toward us in their golf carts. (A/N: we have security guards driving in golf carts and give us rides at my school. LoL) That can't be good. One security guard took Syaoran and the other took Jon so they wouldn't start another fight. I stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled, before they drove away. "I'm the reason why they started fighting."  
  
They took me too and I was extremely frightened. I didn't want my father to know that there was fight that somehow involved me. I explained to the principal what happened and how Syaoran pretty much saved me from Jon. I begged him not to tell my father and the principal silently agreed. I was relieved and happy that it ended peacefully. Well, not exactly. After Jon got out of the office, he sent Syaoran a cold glare that seemed to read 'You're going down'. He was suspended for 3 days. I ope their friendship wasn't ruined. Now it feels like it's my fault. But why did Syaoran help me? He seemed like a non-caring guy.  
  
I glanced at Syaoran and I noticed he was deep in thought. "I want to thank you for helping me..." I said, trailing off when I saw him frown.  
  
"Whatever, it was nothing," he replied coldly, got up from the chair and left. He is so mysterious and I don't think I'll understand him. I don't like his attitude but there's something about him... I don't know.  
  
*  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
Syaoran's Pov  
  
Ryu was asking me what I was going to buy with the money I got from Jon. I just shrugged and glanced at Jon. He was leaning against the lockers and staring somewhere in astonishment. I looked to where he was looking at and I was so shocked. I thought I was dreaming but it was actually her! The balloon-girl! Wearing a skirt and a spaghetti strap blouse that was... Okay, she looked totally different. Okay... She looked hot.  
  
I saw her stop in her tracks and narrow her eyes when she saw Jon. I think I saw her muttering but I'm not sure. I heard her ask Jon to move aside so she could get to her locker. She asked him nicely. Why is she so nice to everyone even when they're mean to her? I don't know what's up with her. Well, I knew something was going to happen once Jon made that face, meaning trouble. He had desire in his eyes and that smirk, knowing whatever he wanted he's going to get it. I sensed fright in Sakura when she saw him smirk at her and walked toward her. I was going to stop him but I didn't want to make it seemed that I cared for her. Oh no, I didn't care for her at all.  
  
I looked aside and saw Ryu staring at them. "I think you should stop him, Syaoran," whispered Ryu.  
  
"Why?" I asked, whispering back.  
  
"Even though she's the new girl who wore that retarded dress yesterday, I don't think she deserves Jon treating her like that. You know how Jon is," replied Ryu.  
  
Oh yeah, I knew Jon. If he didn't get what he wanted, he'll force his way. I once heard a rumor that he abused his ex-girlfriend when she wouldn't have sex with him. I saw Ryu's eyes widen when we heard a loud noise. I turned around and saw Jon, holding Sakura against the lockers. Sakura's eyes were full of fright and I suddenly felt sympathy for her. I wanted to help her but then Jon was my friend.  
  
Ryu pushed me forward and I heard yells from Sakura. I saw Jon about to kiss Sakura and I shoved him to the ground. Sakura was shaking and crying. Jon went a little too far. We yelled at each other and he tried punching me but I dodged them. I took martial arts before and I'm way stronger than Jon but I didn't want to fight him since he was my friend.  
  
The security guards came and took us to the office but the weird thing was that Sakura convinced the principal to let me off the hook. Jon got suspended and I knew he'll never forgive me again. He gave me a glare, like he always does when he's mad at me and left. I sat on the chair outside of the principal's office thinking. Not about the fight but about.. well, Sakura. I didn't want to look at her because she's too pretty with those big green eyes and that beautiful long brown-red hair.  
  
She thanked me. She had a soft voice. Like an angel's. I tried to shake the thought out of my head and frowned. She's not right for me. I don't like her and she doesn't like me. That's final. I replied coldly at her, maybe a little to cold but well I didn't want to get soft on her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LiL Azn Devil: Sorry this chapter is short but I felt I should end it.. I promise the next chapter will be extra longer! Don't get mad at me. : ( Waaaa! Well, it wont be very long until I update but.. review, review, review!!!! Thank you!!! : ) aloha! 


	5. Chapter 5

~Rich and Poor~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LiLAznDevil: OmG! I'm so sorry I never updated for like a long time but I was busy with school work and I was lazy.. Well, I wrote this chapter in my social studies class. Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" asked a worried Tomoyo. Tomoyo got up from her seat and ran to hug her.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you," replied Sakura, taking her seat.  
  
"I heard rumors about what happened. Practically everybody was talking about it. Is it true that Syaoran was fighting for you?" asked Tomoyo, her eyes big with interest.  
  
'Yes," answered Sakura, a little uneasy.  
  
"I can't believe I wasn't there," said Tomoyo with a sigh.  
  
"Sakura and Tomoyo keep your discussion to after class," said the teacher giving them a frown.  
  
The girls nodded and Tomoyo raised her eyebrows at Sakura telling her to give her every detail after class. Sakura nodded and Tomoyo smiled with delight.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Sakura told Tomoyo what happened and Tomoyo gasped. "That big meanie!" she said, crossing her arms with a frown. "I'm glad he got suspended but it should've been longer. Who knows if he'll hurt another girl."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I just don't understand why Syaoran helped me," she said, thinking.  
  
"Maybe he likes you," suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"Nooo," said Sakura, grimacing.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Well I'm glad you're all right."  
  
Sakura smiled and asked "Why is Syaoran so cold to everybody?"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure but I heard that his father is cruel to him and his mother passed away," answered Tomoyo, taking a notebook out of her locker.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and then she suddenly felt sad. "That's awful."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Tomoyo, giving a pat on Sakura's back. They both walked to their next class.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Syaoran sighed and took his last puff from his cigarette, dropped it and stepped on it.  
  
Another boring day of school, he decided to ditch and drive to the cemetery to visit his mother.  
  
He sadly looked at the tomb, took a small flower he stole from a person's garden, took it out of his leather jacket and placed it by the tomb.  
  
"Hi mom, I miss you so much," he whispered, tears filling his eyes. He wiped his face. "I need you, mom." He placed his hand on the tomb and stared at it with anguish on his face.  
  
'Get over it your mom's dead' it read and Syaoran knew who would put such a thing. Jon. "That fucken bastard!" he yelled, running to his car for a handkerchief and some water. He tried rubbing it off but it didn't work. He yelled and ran to his car and speeded away.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Sakura's Pov  
  
It's been 4 days and I haven't seen Syaoran. Well, it's not that I care about him. Okay, I do. It's just been different not seeing him come to school late and go to the back of the room.  
  
I'm sitting in my first period, not really listening to Tomoyo jabbering away about what to make for the cheerleaders' state competition outfits and stuff.  
  
"Uh, hello? Sakura?" said Tomoyo, poking me. I jumped in my seat, my thoughts fading away. "Were you listening to anything I was saying?"  
  
"No. Sorry Tomoyo I was just thinking," I replied, blushing at the thought of Syaoran.  
  
"Ooh, you were thinking huh," said Tomoyo, grinning at me. "Would the person be the name of Syaoran?"  
  
I flushed red and shook my head. "N-No, of c-course not!" I stuttered, looking away from Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "I'm sure you weren't. But if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."  
  
I smiled still blushing.  
  
I heard the door open and I saw Syaoran walk to the back of the room. He was very happy and I wonder why. Tomoyo gasped and I knew what she was thinking. He actually came to school on time.  
  
"That's weird. He actually came to school on time," whispered Tomoyo to me. I nodded. How did I know?  
  
The bell rang and several students came in, taking their seats.  
  
"Syaoran, do you have a note excusing your absences?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Do I ever?" asked Syaoran, smirking.  
  
The teacher frowned. "I don't like your attitude young man."  
  
Syaoran sighed and put his feet up on the desk. "I don't like your face."  
  
The class erupted in giggles and laughter but was silence from the angry teacher. She was about to say something until Jon entered the class. His left eye was puffy and bruised, his lip was cut, and his right ear was bleeding.  
  
"Oh my, what happened?" whispered Tomoyo, her hand to her mouth.  
  
I shrugged and watched Jon limp to the back of the class sitting far away from Syaoran. I glanced at Syaoran and the look on his face was frightened me. He had a smirk and a crazy look.  
  
"Sakura," he said to me in a raspy voice.  
  
My eyes widened and I turned around, my back facing him. My face was hot and I tried my best to concentrate on the teacher but I couldn't. My mind kept reeling back to Syaoran and the way he looked at me.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
After Sakura got picked up at Tomoyo's house after school, Eriol visited her.  
  
He bowed and kissed Sakura's hand hand. "I'm sorry, my lady Sakura that I haven't visited you for such a long time, please forgive me," Eriol said.  
  
"I forgive you, Eriol," she replied, with a smile. "Would you please escort me to a walk around my garden? I have something that I would like to talk to you about."  
  
Eriol smiled and nodded, offering his arm for Sakura.  
  
"What is that you wanted to talk about?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Please me honest. What do you look for in a woman?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol gave it a thought and answered, "Honestly, I find a liking in independent women. I want my wife to do something with her life besides make up, jewelry, and clothing, no offense."  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows. "No offense taken. Taking public school changed me quite a lot that I feel an entirely different person. But would you please not tell my father?"  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"I made friends with a wonderful, talented girl named Tomoyo Daidouji. She's a fashion designer and makes clothing for the cheerleaders and the plays and she organizes the proms and so much stuff. She's a totally independent woman and I think you'll like her. I know you don't like me very much-"  
  
"Whoa, I think the public school is getting to you," interrupted Eriol, the look of surprise on his face. "I'm sorry for cutting in, my lady, but I do like you and all-"  
  
"You don't like me and I know it. I thought you was talking honestly," said Sakura.  
  
"You're very sweet and beautiful, Sakura, but your father was pushing me," said Eriol embarrassed.  
  
"Thank you for your compliment. I know, my father wants me to marry a rich man and he's been trying since I was 4 years old," said Sakura. "But if you don't want to meet my friend Tomoyo, that'd be your loss."  
  
"Why would it be a loss? You know I could have any woman I desired," said Eriol, crossing his arms and giving me a look.  
  
"Hey, you're not acting like a gentleman!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Well, you're not acting like a lady!" said Eriol back to her.  
  
Sakura frowned. "It would be your loss because I think Tomoyo would be a great person for you. You could at least see her."  
  
"You're setting me up on a date," Eriol said slowly.  
  
"Yep. Come on! I promise you she's not ugly. She's very pretty and always dreamed of a hunk like you!" said Sakura, unladylike.  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrows at Sakura's choices of words and laughed. "A hunk eh?"  
  
Sakura smiled and giggled. "In other words, she wants a gentlemen."  
  
"I see," said Eriol, thinking.  
  
"So will you? Please," begged Sakura.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know her," said Eriol.  
  
Sakura pouted.  
  
"You better act like a lady, your father is looking out the window," stated Eriol, giving Sakura a warning look.  
  
Sakura straightened up and smiled at Eriol and took his arm. "Please, how about one date and if you like her then good for you."  
  
Eriol sighed. 'I suppose I could give in some time for her. She sounds like a worthy person."  
  
Sakura frowned. "Of course. She's wonderful. Let me tell you all about her."  
  
Eriol and Sakura walked and talked more, pleasing Sakura's father. "Ah, maybe this will be the man that Sakura will marry," he said to himself. He smiled and closed the curtains.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Syaoran's Pov  
  
I got Jon back good. I found him alone at his place and I kicked his ass. I know he's going to get me back some day. He wouldn't back down that easily. I just brought down his ego and then he'll have it to get revenge. Like I care, I'll beat him up any day.  
  
Went to class early for the first time. I just wanted to see Jon walk into class. He sat far away from me. Likewise.  
  
I glanced to the front of the room and saw Sakura staring at me. I couldn't help it so I said her name in my sexy voice and gave her my seducing look. She was embarrassed and looked away.  
  
There's something about Sakura that I can't explain. She has this innocent, sweet girl thing and it's bothering me. I don't even know why I even bothered helping her! She's just so different. Not that she's rich and proper and all. I feel this sort of connection in a weird way. I can feel it when she looks at me. This sort of vibe that irritates me in a way but I enjoy it. I like her cute smile and the way her long auburn hair flowed all over her sweet body. Her eyes are unlike any that I've ever seen.  
  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it a second. Am I just thinking about liking Sakura?  
  
'Yes you are,' said a voice in my head.  
  
Damn, I am. But it won't work out. She's rich and I'm poor. I bet her father wants her to marry a rich man. She's out of my reach. She's forbidden.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"Sakura, did you hear about the talent show?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, yeah. All of my teachers kept talking about it so how can I not?" said Sakura.  
  
"True. But I think actually all our friends think you should go in the talent show," said Tomoyo. "I can make you a dress."  
  
"Oh, but I haven't played the piano for a long time," said Sakura. "I think I'll be too nervous."  
  
"Come on, Sakura. I bet you'll win the show!" said Tomoyo. "I know you can do it. It'll be boring without you!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "I think it'll be fine without me."  
  
Tomoyo pouted. "You're no fun."  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo. I can't do something like that. The talent show is next week!" said Sakura.  
  
"Well, practice!" said Tomoyo. "You're going to make me sad."  
  
"If it wasn't for you, I'd be so lost!" said Sakura. "I'll try out."  
  
Tomoyo squealed. "Yay! My friend is going to become a superstar!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"Well, you better believe it!" said Tomoyo. "Oh yeah, so how's Eriol?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "He wants to meet you."  
  
"Really?" asked Tomoyo, excited. "Wow, everything is just so wonderful!"  
  
They both laughed and went to class. 


	6. Chapter 6

~Rich and Poor~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura, have you practiced for the talent show?" asked Tomoyo, taking a seat next to Sakura in the cafeteria.  
  
Sakura looked up to a smiling Tomoyo. "Oh, yes I have," she replied, taking a sip from her juice.  
  
"Oohh! That's good!" said Tomoyo, cheerfully.  
  
"I guess so.." mumbled Sakura, moving the food on her plate with her fork.  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder why she's coming here," whisper Tomoyo to herself.  
  
Sakura looked to the direction Tomoyo was looking and saw a girl with two long black pigtails wearing a cheerleading outfit.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, you..." the girl said giving Sakura a glare.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows confused.  
  
"I heard you were trying out for the talent show," she said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Yes, that's true," replied Sakura.  
  
"Well, you're not going to win," she said in a snobby voice. "Oh, by the way, stay away from my man, Syaoran."  
  
"Huh?" asked a confused Sakura, when the girl walked away.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "That's Meilin Rae. She has this huge crush on Syaoran for like years but he hates her. I think she's jealous that he actually helped someone like you and never even looked in her direction."  
  
Sakura thought and nodded. "There are some weird people in this world."  
  
"I agree," said Tomoyo, looking at a person digging his nose and rubbing it on his friend's shirt. She grimaced and looked back at Sakura. "Well, I hope you're ready for that talent show."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm set," replied Sakura, getting up from her seat.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~a couple days later  
  
*  
  
"Hey Syaoran," called out Ryu.  
  
Syaoran turned around and found himself faced to his exhausted friend. "Yo, wat's up?"  
  
"So you going to that talent show?" asked Ryu, after he got his breath.  
  
"It's going to be boring," replied Syaoran, uninterested.  
  
"But Sakura's going to be in it," said Ryu.  
  
Syaoran held his breath when he heard her name. "She's in it?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, so you going?" asked Ryu, again.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. But maybe if I got nothing to do," said Syaoran, quickly. He turned and started walking away. 'She's going to be in the talent show? Is she even good? What talent does she have?' he asked himself. He shook his head and closed his eyes. 'Take a deep breath and relax.'  
  
He opened his eyes and who did he see? The one and only Sakura.  
  
"H-Hi," stuttered Sakura, smiling at him.  
  
Syaoran's heart seemed to have stopped by her words. "Hey," said Syaoran, giving her a quick smile, making sure no one else saw.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura blush and he smiled. 'She looks so cute,' he thought.  
  
"Well, since you're here, I was wondering if you were going to the talent show tomorrow," said Sakura, quickly.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'll go," said Syaoran, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Great!" squealed Sakura and walked away quickly. 'Did I act a little too excited?' asked Sakura to herself. 'Oh God I did...'  
  
Syaoran looked after her and shrugged. "She's a funny girl," he mumbled.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"Everybody quiet down, the talent show is about to begin!" announced the host. "I am Gina Yamaguma, your host tonight and your 3 judges are Principal Yamada, Teacher Nakamoto, and our special guest, singer/import model Kaila Yu!" (A/N: ahh couldn't think of anyone at the time)  
  
"Yes, yes, now let the talent show begin!" yelled Gina. The crowd kept cheering and yelling. "Everybody shut up!" Everybody quieted down looking at the red faced girl. "Thank you. Our first participant is Lexi Miyamuri playing the violin!"  
  
After about 12 participants, Meilin Rae was introduced doing a hip hop dance that woke the crowd from the boring participants before. Because she is a cheerleader, she was able to do back flips, back hand springs, front hand springs, the splits and etcetera.  
  
"Ha, the crowd loved me, Kinomoto," said Meilin in a pretentious voice as she passed Sakura in the dressing room. "You're going down, girl."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura, I bet you can win this talent show," assured Tomoyo, with a warming smile.  
  
"Thanks, Tomo," said Sakura, giving her friend a hug. "I just hope I don't choke."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," replied Tomoyo. "How do you like the dress I made for you?"  
  
Sakura smiled and twirled around and looked at herself in the mirror. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Her dress was pink but as it extended down, the color changes to red. The flowy-like sleeves were off the shoulder, the neckline exposing the two mounds of milky white skin. Her long beautiful hair was half down, the remaining hair were put into a braided bun, letting several strands mix with the hair that was left down.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Next up will be Sakura Kinomoto, singing and playing the piano!" announced the host.  
  
"Sakura, you're up, go!" urged Tomoyo, excitedly. "I wish you luck!"  
  
"Thank you!" yelled Sakura, before she walked onto the stage.  
  
The crowd gasped at the beauty they saw before their eyes and watched in awe she sat onto the piano seat and started playing a soft melody.  
  
"When I first saw you  
  
You were someone I'd never expect  
  
When I first saw you  
  
You were someone I'd never forget.  
  
Everyday I wish to see you  
  
Everyday I wish to be with you  
  
But it's something that won't ever happen  
  
It is something that won't ever be. You and me  
  
To see your rare smile  
  
Whenever we get to meet  
  
Makes me feel so good  
  
Everyway you make my world complete.  
  
I dream to hold you in my arms  
  
I dream to kiss you on your lips  
  
But it's something that won't ever happen  
  
Oh how I wish it could be. You and me.  
  
Sometimes you are a stranger to me  
  
I wonder how you feel inside  
  
The way you feel about me  
  
I don't want you to hide.  
  
Maybe if our lifestyles could be set aside  
  
Cause I don't care what people will say  
  
Because you will always be mine-  
  
In my heart..."  
  
(A/N: If you hear the song, I think you'll like it more than reading the lyrics... but I wrote it and well.. the lyrics sucks haha unless you can prove me wrong..-_-)  
  
When Sakura was playing the final keys to the song, the audience erupted with a loud cheer with a standing ovation. Sakura beamed and stood up to do a curtsy. She walked to the back and Meilin was giving her a look.  
  
"Sakura, you were amazing!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "You were wonderful!"  
  
"Thank you," replied Sakura, happily.  
  
"Well, I pray that you win!" said Tomoyo, excitedly. "You should've seen Syaoran's face when he saw you walk onto the stage. He looked like he saw a ghost!"  
  
Sakura laughed and then sighed.  
  
"Did you write that song for Syaoran...?" asked Tomoyo, noticing Sakura's flushed face when she said his name.  
  
Sakura's face a beet red and she shyly looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Ah-ha!" said Tomoyo. "You're so sweet, Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled and giggled.  
  
"Sakura, you have to go out with him!" urged Tomoyo, holding Sakura's face with her hands making sure she looks at her.  
  
Sakura moved Tomoyo's hands off. "We'll see, Tomo."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "That's my girl. If you don't go out with him soon, I'll die!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Oh by the way, you're having a date with Eriol tomorrow for lunch."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Now I have to pick out something or make something to wear! I don't know what to wear! You will come, won't you?"  
  
"Uh... I don't know," mumbled Sakura. "I don't want to be the third wheel."  
  
"Well, bring Syaoran," suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"Ahh! NO!" yelled Sakura, her eyes bulging out.  
  
"Come on, pleeeeeeeassssssssssseeee," begged Tomoyo. "I did help you around school on the first day here."  
  
Sakura sighed and gave in. "That is true. If it wasn't for you, I'd be out of it."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Yay!"  
  
"The judges are done deciding who the winners will be, will the contestants please come out onto the stage," announced the host.  
  
"Ooh, I better go!" squealed Sakura, excited.  
  
"You better win or I'll attack the judges!" said Tomoyo, flexing her muscles.  
  
Sakura laughed and entered the stage along with the other contestants. She looked around the audience looking for Syaoran and saw him standing in the back looking straight at her. She smiled and she thought she saw him smile too.  
  
"The participant that placed 3rd is Lexi Miyamuri!" yelled Gina, reading the envelope. She handed Lexi a trophy and an envelope.  
  
"The 2nd placed winner is Meilin Rae!" announced Gina.  
  
"What?!" yelled Meilin, looking very upset. "I'm supposed to be in first place! I've always won first place!"  
  
"Well, you're not," said Gina, giving her a glare.  
  
"I can't believe this!" yelled Meilin, tears gushed down her cheeks and she grabbed her trophy and envelope and ran off the stage.  
  
'I didn't know she would take it that hard,' thought Sakura. 'I guess the talent show meant a lot to her.'  
  
"Well, Congratulations to the first place winner, Sakura Kinomoto!" announced Gina.  
  
Sakura beamed while the audience clapped and cheered.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Sakura was being congratulated and complimented when she was walking to her second to the last period of the day. Tomoyo had to help clean the auditorium up so she was allowed to skip the last two periods.  
  
Sakura sighed with happiness, carrying her big trophy that seemed to weigh a ton. "I didn't think I'd win," she said to herself and looked up to the sky. "I hope you're proud of me."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" a familiar voice asked behind her.  
  
She turned around and faced Syaoran. She smiled, her heart beating rapidly but her smiled faded when she thought of her mother.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran sympathetically, in a soft voice.  
  
"It's nothing," she whispered, tears filling her eyes and she looked down to the ground.  
  
"No, you're crying. So there must be something wrong," said Syaoran, coming closer to Sakura.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry," said Sakura, backing away from him.  
  
"Did something happen to your mom?" asked Syaoran, taking Sakura's trophy and placing it on the bench that was near them.  
  
"Y-yes," stuttered Sakura, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran brought his hand up and held Sakura's cheek in his hand, wiping the tears with his thumb. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he whispered. Sakura could feel his breath close to her face.  
  
"My mother passed away," she whispered slowly.  
  
Syaoran looked away, sadness expressed on his face. "I know how you feel. My mother died also."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
'This is the longest time he's ever talked to me,' thought Sakura. 'I didn't know he could be so sensitive.'  
  
"I-I better go," said Syaoran, quickly, noticing they were the only ones outside of class.  
  
"Me too," said Sakura, wiping her face with her hands. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Syaoran, walking away but turned around. "You're a really good singer and piano player."  
  
Sakura smiled. 'That's it?' she thought. "Uh, thanks!" She grabbed her trophy and walked to her next class.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~ the next day  
  
*  
  
"I didn't ask Syaoran to lunch," said Sakura, lying on her bed. "Ahh.. I forgot."  
  
She got up and started dressing herself. "The other clothing were much comfortable and it's getting hotter and I have to wear this dress!"  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like such a fool! Tomoyo was absolutely right!"  
  
"Sakura," said her maid, Yuki. "Eriol is on the phone for you."  
  
Sakura had her hand out and Yuki handed her the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Sakura, hello, it's Eriol."  
  
"Ah, yes, hello, it's you," mocked Sakura, with a laugh.  
  
Eriol laughed. "Well, I don't know Tomoyo's number but I'm sorry that I have to cancel the date."  
  
"What!?" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Ow, don't have to yell so loud now do we?" said Eriol.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that Tomoyo's been looking forward to it," said Sakura."  
  
"Oh, darn. Maybe I can make an arrangement for tonight... Let me check my plans for today."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ah, yes I can do something tonight. Oh, how about we go to this club I've heard that is really good," suggested Eriol.  
  
"A club? My father would not allow that," said Sakura.  
  
"Of course not. That's why, I'll pretend I'm taking you to a dinner and some fireworks on a boat and some fancy stuff that you're father would believe. Then we'll go to Tomoyo's house to change I guess and then we'll head down to the club. How's that?"  
  
"Oh, I guess that'll be all right," said Sakura then she thought. "When have you been going to clubs?"  
  
Eriol laughed. "Hey, a guy has to have a good time some day."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah but so should a lady."  
  
"Sorry Sakura but since this afternoon, I'm booked so I can't talk to you all day," said Eriol with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Good day."  
  
"Good day to you too. I'll be picking you up at around 8."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
They both hung up the phone. "I have to call Tomoyo. Yuki, can you get me the line to the Daidouji's?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura," answered Yuki, getting the number. Then she handed the phone to Sakura.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo," greeted Sakura.  
  
"Oh hi Sakura. What's up?"  
  
"Well, Eriol had to cancel the lunch date so we're going clubbing instead. He's picking me up at my house at 8 so we'll go to your house to change because you know my father," explained Sakura.  
  
"I see. I didn't know Eriol clubs. I thought he was a gentleman," said Tomoyo.  
  
"I know. Just what I said and he said that he has to have a good time some day," said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "That's true. I guess it can be a bit boring just doing work all the time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So did you ask Syaoran yet?"  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
"I'll call him for you," offered Tomoyo.  
  
"No!!!" yelled Sakura. "Uh, I will."  
  
"That's a good girl."  
  
"Okay, bye then."  
  
"Bye, bye."  
  
They both hung up on the phone.  
  
Sakura sat on the bed. "I don't want to call him..."  
  
'Oh but you do' said a voice in her head.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
'Yes, you do.'  
  
"No."  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"No."  
  
'Yes'  
  
"Stop it!!!!"  
  
'Call him, Sakura.'  
  
"NNOOO!!"  
  
'Call him, call him!'  
  
"Ahh no!" yelled Sakura and threw the phone to the floor.  
  
Yuki ran into the room. "What is the matter my lady?"  
  
"Ahh, nothing. I think I need to rest."  
  
"Do you wish me to close the curtains?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Yes, please do so," replied Sakura, closing her eyes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LiLAznDevil: Well, how was this story? Remember to review and click that damn purplish or whatever color button that is and send a review. Hehe. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

~Rich and Poor~  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" urged Yuki, shaking Sakura's shoulders.  
  
.  
  
Sakura groaned as she slowly awoken. "What time is it?" she asked, her arm over her eyes.  
  
.  
  
"It is 12, my lady," replied Yuki. "Your father wishes to eat lunch with you."  
  
.  
  
"Tell him that I will be down shortly," said Sakura with a sigh.  
  
.  
  
"Yes Sakura," said Yuki with a curtsy and left.  
  
.  
  
'You have to call him Sakura...' taunted her voice in her head.  
  
.  
  
"But I really don't want to..." mumbled Sakura, staring at the phone.  
  
.  
  
'That's a lie...'  
  
.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
.  
  
'You want to talk to him...'  
  
.  
  
"No."  
  
.  
  
"You want to see him...'  
  
.  
  
"No."  
  
.  
  
'You want to kiss him...'  
  
.  
  
"NO!!" yelled Sakura, clenching her fists. "No, no, no, no, no!"  
  
.  
  
'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!'  
  
.  
  
"Ahh! Fine then, I'll call him!" yelled Sakura, giving up.  
  
.  
  
'Atta girl!'  
  
.  
  
"After lunch," laughed Sakura, walking out of her room.  
  
.  
  
"Good afternoon father," greeted Sakura, taking her seat by the table.  
  
.  
  
"Good afternoon my sweet cherry blossom," replied her father.  
  
.  
  
"What do you think of Eriol so far?" asked her father, waving in a maid to bring their lunches.  
  
.  
  
"He's very respectful and courteous," answered Sakura, taking a sip of her crystal glass. She took several bites of her meal and noticed that her father had a big smile plastered on his face.  
  
.  
  
"That is very good, my dear," said her father, Fujitaka. "Hiiragizawa informed me that he will be taking you out to dinner tonight so I expect you on your best behavior."  
  
.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Oh yes father!" She got up from her seat and made herself excited. "Father, would you excuse me? I want to go get my outfit ready for tonight!"  
  
.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and nodded. 'She must like him then. What a perfect match."  
  
.  
  
Sakura walked up to her room and stopped smiling. "My father's going to get the wrong idea," she whispered and opened her closet. "I might as well get my stuff ready for tonight and uh call Syaoran..."  
  
.  
  
"Yuki!" called Sakura, staring at her phone, her heart beating rapidly.  
  
.  
  
"Yes Sakura?" answered Yuki.  
  
.  
  
"Get me the Li residence, please," said Sakura, nervously.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, my lady," said Yuki, taking the phone. She handed Sakura back the phone. (A/N: Wouldn't it be cool having a maid?)  
  
.  
  
"What," answered a low gruffly voice that made Sakura even more nervous.  
  
.  
  
"Hi, may I please speak to Syaoran?" asked Sakura, after taking a big breath.  
  
.  
  
"He not here," replied the voice that sounded drunk.  
  
.  
  
'Must be Syaoran's father,' thought Sakura. "Oh, okay well thanks. Bye."  
  
.  
  
"Whatevers," said the voice and he hung up.  
  
.  
  
"That was rude," said Sakura, after hanging up the phone. "How am I going to get in touch with him?" She sighed and sat on the bed.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
.  
  
Syaoran drove home and parked his car in the drive way. 'I bet my dad's going to kill me,' he thought because he didn't come home last night.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran opened the door to his small, poor home and cringed when he heard his father yell at him.  
  
.  
  
"Where were you?!" yelled his father, holding a bottle of beer.  
  
.  
  
"I was at my friend's house," answered Syaoran, coolly.  
  
.  
  
"Don't you beep lie to me, boy!" yelled his father, towering over him. "You were at a girl's house weren't you?! Having sex, that's all you beep do!"  
  
.  
  
Syaoran tried to control his anger as he walked away from his father into the kitchen. 'Where the hell did he get that idea? Not like there are any girls worth having sex with,' he thought, angrily then his mind went to Sakura. 'No way.'  
  
.  
  
"Don't ignore me!" yelled his father, bumping into the walls and chairs as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
.  
  
"Shut up the beep up!" yelled Syaoran, angrily.  
  
.  
  
"You perverted bastard! You stupid boy!" yelled his father, coming closer to him.  
  
.  
  
"I don't give a beep what you say!" yelled Syaoran, walking around him.  
  
.  
  
His father grabbed a hold of his shirt and flung him to the ground.  
  
.  
  
"What did you say?" asked his father, his voice deadly.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran got up and pushed his father back. "You heard me," he said.  
  
.  
  
His father smashed the bottom of the beer bottle and held the top. "Don't you dare talk that way to me."  
  
.  
  
Syaoran clenched his fists and got ready for his father's attack. His father leaped forward, swinging the broken bottle at him but he dodged it and gave his father a punch in the stomach. His father gasped but grabbed his neck, choking him and threw him on the floor.  
  
.  
  
His father laughed at him. "You filthy scum. You are weak just like your mother."  
  
.  
  
Anger boiled inside of Syaoran as his father insulted him and his mother. He clenched his fists and plunged his fist into his father's jaw, making him fling back and hitting his against the cabinets.  
  
.  
  
"Father, you're a disgrace to me and our family," said Syaoran, seeing that his father was knocked out.  
  
.  
  
He walked out of the house and drove away.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"Did you call him?" asked Tomoyo, eagerly.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah," answered Sakura, playing with her hair.  
  
.  
  
"So what did he say?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
.  
  
"He wasn't home," answered Sakura.  
  
.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, giggling.  
  
.  
  
"Maybe you can call again?"  
  
.  
  
"No way! I think it was his dad who answered the phone and he was totally scary."  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Well, I guess it'll just be you, me, and Eriol."  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be the third wheel," said Sakura, rolling her eyes.  
  
.  
  
"Maybe you'll meet a guy at the club," said Tomoyo, cheerfully.  
  
.  
  
"Not that I want to."  
  
.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Your heart is already on Syaoran."  
  
.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!!"  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "I was just joking."  
  
.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes again.  
  
.  
  
"And don't worry. I got your outfit ready here for you. It's absolutely perfect for you!"  
  
.  
  
"Thanks, Tomo."  
  
.  
  
"No problemo. Well, I'll see you tonight."  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
.  
  
They both hung up the phone.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, are you okay?" asked Ryu, as Syaoran just marched into his house angrily.  
  
.  
  
"No, I'm absolutely fantastic," said Syaoran sarcastically.  
  
.  
  
"Hey cheer up. I heard the new dance club is opening. Wanna go?" asked Ryu, patting Syaoran's back.  
  
.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just chill here and cool off," replied Syaoran, changing the channels to the TV.  
  
.  
  
"Aw come on man. I really want to go and I don't want to go solo," pleaded Ryu.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran gave a look at him.  
  
.  
  
"There will be hot girls," said Ryu. "And beer and uh, music..."  
  
.  
  
"I guess I'll just get a drink and watch you try to get ladies," said Syaoran, with a small smile.  
  
.  
  
"Did you just say 'try'?" asked Ryu, offended.  
  
.  
  
"Yup," answered Syaoran.  
  
.  
  
"I can get any hot mama I want," said Ryu, flexing his arms.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "I'm sure you can get at least a grandma."  
  
.  
  
Ryu frowned. "That's not funny."  
  
.  
  
Syaoran laughed.  
  
.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
.  
  
Another laugh.  
  
.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
.  
  
Laughing harder.  
  
.  
  
"Whatever," said Ryu, walking away.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, Mr. Hiiragizawa is here," announced Yuki as she knocked on the door.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, I'll be done very soon," replied Sakura, fixing her clothes.  
  
.  
  
She looked at herself and laughed. A lovely white silk gown that went off the shoulder and light pink cherry blossom designs that matched her crystal shaped cherry blossom necklace Eriol gave her.  
  
.  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs and saw Eriol and her father talking. Eriol looked up and grinned at Sakura and Fujitaka did the same.  
  
.  
  
"Hello, Eriol," greeted Sakura, giving out her hand.  
  
.  
  
"My lady, Sakura," replied Eriol, giving her a kiss on her hand.  
  
.  
  
"Good night father," said Sakura, giving a peck on Fujitaka's cheek.  
  
.  
  
"Good night," replied Fujitaka. "Don't keep her out too late."  
  
.  
  
"Yes sir," replied Eriol, with a grin.  
  
.  
  
They both walked to Eriol's limo, Eriol's driver helping them in. As soon as the door was closed, they both laughed.  
  
.  
  
"Now on to Tomoyo Daidouji's house," informed Eriol to the driver.  
  
.  
  
Eriol smiled at Sakura. "I'm excited to meet her."  
  
.  
  
Sakura smiled back and giggled. "Just be yourself. But I really don't know your true self since you're part gentleman and part clubbing guy."  
  
.  
  
Eriol smirked. "I hardly have time to go clubbing and I only did so about 3 times. It was mostly with other business friends."  
  
.  
  
"Your business friends go clubbing?" asked Sakura, shocked.  
  
.  
  
"We're not going to be so dull like the older generation. It's a way to have fun other than balls and stuff like that."  
  
.  
  
"Master, we have reached the house," said the driver on the intercom.  
  
.  
  
"Thank you, Mike," said Eriol as he helped Sakura out of the limo.  
  
.  
  
"DING DONG!"  
  
.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she saw Sakura. "You look beautiful!"  
  
.  
  
"Thanks," said Sakura blushing. "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol, this Tomoyo."  
  
.  
  
She looked at Eriol and saw him staring at Tomoyo and Tomoyo staring at Eriol.  
  
.  
  
"Well I guess your eyes have already found each other," joked Sakura as she entered Tomoyo's house.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo blushed as Eriol kissed her hand. She rushed to Sakura and giggled. "He's soo cute!" she whispered excitedly.  
  
.  
  
Sakura smiled. 'They like each other! Yay!'  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo ran away and came back with Sakura's outfit. "Here, your outfit for tonight. I'm sure any guy that sees you will be blown out of this world."  
  
.  
  
Sakura laughed. She went in the bathroom to change and came out wearing a white tub top with ties on the sides and tight low jeans with ties on the side too. She had her hair down and wore a white hat that read, 'Let me blow your mind.'  
  
.  
  
"Tomoyo, what is this?" asked Sakura as she saw Eriol's eyes almost coming out of his sockets.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "It's the latest style but I did it differently with the jeans," she said pointing to the material and showing how she did it.  
  
.  
  
"Now let's go clubbing!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she walked out of her house with the two behind her. "A LIMO?!" she gasped as she saw Eriol's limosine.  
  
.  
  
The two behind her chuckled and pushed I her into the limo.  
  
.  
  
"Tomoyo, I've never been to a club before," said Sakura, nervously.  
  
.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just dancing with a lot of people beside you... Haha. There's going to be a dance contest too," stated Tomoyo, flashing a grin to Eriol.  
  
.  
  
Eriol smiled back. "Did you make what you're wearing now?" he asked, looking at her dark purple spaghetti strap top and black jeans.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
.  
  
"You're very talented," commented Eriol.  
  
.  
  
"Thank you," said Tomoyo, blushing.  
  
.  
  
"I make clothes for the plays in schools and the cheerleaders," said Tomoyo.  
  
.  
  
"I see. Already spreading your design line, eh?"  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "People like them and I like making them."  
  
.  
  
Eriol nodded in approval. "One moment," he said to Tomoyo and leaned over to Sakura.  
  
.  
  
"She's fantastic!" he whispered and leaned back.  
  
.  
  
Sakura smiled and Eriol smiled back. 'Just perfect,' thought Sakura. 'They make a perfect couple.'  
  
.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"It's that one over there!" pointed Ryu to Syaoran as they turned into the crowded parking lot. "It's huge!"  
  
.  
  
Syaoran and Ryu stood in line and waited their turn.  
  
.  
  
"Hey isn't that Tomoyo?" asked Ryu, pointing to a pretty girl walking on the red carpet along side a rich looking man and an auburn haired girl.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah so," said Syaoran, not even looking.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, but isn't that Sakura?" asked Ryu, his eyes huge and staring at the beautiful, hot girl chatting with Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura. 'She looks so different. She looks so hot. A tube top and tight jeans? Damn!'  
  
.  
  
"Who is that guy she's walking with?" asked Ryu. "He sure is lucky."  
  
.  
  
Syaoran glared at Ryu. "I don't know but I sure am going to find out.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"I never knew we'd get a free pass to enter the club," said Tomoyo, excitedly.  
  
.  
  
"They know me," replied Eriol, with a grin.  
  
.  
  
"Wow, so different," whispered Sakura, as she entered the club. The loud dance/ pop music filled her ears and many people were dancing on the dance floor.  
  
.  
  
"Let's sit here ladies," said Eriol, pointing to a private spot where cushion chairs are.  
  
.  
  
They all sat down and talked.  
  
.  
  
"Anything to drink?" asked Eriol, glancing at Tomoyo.  
  
.  
  
"Margarita," answered Tomoyo without thinking.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Eriol, raising his eyebrows.  
  
.  
  
"I don't know. I never drank alcohol before," said Sakura, honestly.  
  
.  
  
"Hmm... I know just what to get you," said Eriol with a smile.  
  
.  
  
Eriol ordered the drinks and they came quick because he is very important.  
  
.  
  
"Wine?" said Tomoyo, looking at Eriol's bottle of wine.  
  
.  
  
"I happen to love wine," replied Eriol, pouring a glass.  
  
.  
  
Sakura stared at her reddish colored alcoholic drink. "I don't know about this..."  
  
.  
  
"Just take a sip," said Tomoyo, sipping hers.  
  
.  
  
"All right..." said Sakura, unsure. She sipped it and she smiled. "It's yummy and sweet."  
  
.  
  
"Yes it is," said Eriol, grinning.  
  
.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura, drinking more.  
  
.  
  
"My uncle made it. It's called Sweet Vines."  
  
.  
  
"Your uncle makes wine?" asked Tomoyo, shocked.  
  
.  
  
"Yes. Oh and Sakura, you shouldn't drink too much because it's -.." warned Eriol, but he couldn't finish because she yelled.  
  
.  
  
"More of this delicious Sweet Vines!!!" yelled Sakura, groggily.  
  
.  
  
"Really alcoholic... Sakura, I think you should stop now!" said Eriol, taking the bottle of wine away from Sakura.  
  
.  
  
"But it tastes good!" whined Sakura, taking the bottle back and taking a chug.  
  
.  
  
'I knew this would be a bad idea...' thought Eriol.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, let's go dance," said Tomoyo, standing up and leading Sakura to the dance floor.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" mumbled Syaoran to himself, searching the room for her. He saw Tomoyo pulling Sakura to the dance floor. 'I wonder if she's as good as singing and playing the piano.'  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, just move your body to the music," instructed Tomoyo.  
  
.  
  
Sakura laughed and shook her ass. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, I'll be back. I guess I have to drag Eriol here," said Tomoyo, walking to where Eriol's drinking his wine.  
  
.  
  
"Hey sexy," said a guy with light brown hair. He grabbed Sakura's ass and pulled her towards him.  
  
.  
  
"Whoaa... What do you think you're doing?" asked Sakura, trying to smack his hand away but only to whack her own ass.  
  
.  
  
"Ohh you sexy fox," growled the guy, rubbing himself against Sakura.  
  
.  
  
"I think you need to take tic tacs or something," said Sakura, holding her nose.  
  
.  
  
The guy smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed her boobs.  
  
.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sakura, groggily as he played with her.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"I lost Sakura again," growled Syaoran, jumping up and down from the crowd to find a glimpse of her. "There she is!" he saw her with a guy who was playing with her.. what?! "That damn guy!"  
  
.  
  
He pushed and ran through the crowd to Sakura.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"Can you stop that? It feels weird," mumbled Sakura, pushing away the guy.  
  
.  
  
"That means you like it," said the guy, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him again. "How about we go to my place?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
.  
  
"What the...?" mumbled Sakura, looking at the guy on the ground, bleeding.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, what the hell were you doing?!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi, Syaoran," said Sakura, trying to walk straight to him but failed.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, you're drunk," said Syaoran, grabbing her and carrying her in his arms.  
  
.  
  
"Put me down! I can walk you know!" yelled Sakura, hitting his arms.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran put her down and Sakura took a step but fell. Luckily, Syaoran caught her.  
  
.  
  
"I'll take you to your place," said Syaoran, walking to his car. "I don't know where your place is... I guess we can go to a hotel since it wouldn't be good going to my house.."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LiLAznDevil: how's this chapter? Ooh they're going to a hotel. And Sakura's drunk! sigh but problem #1. Her father... yup uh-oh... 


	8. Chapter 8

LiLAznDevil: I hope you're not all thinking 'bad thoughts'... hehe. You'll see what will happen...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~Rich And Poor~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
.  
  
"Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo, searching through the crowd. "Where in the world did she go?"  
  
.  
  
"You mean you left her by herself!" yelled Eriol over the loud music.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah..." mumbled Tomoyo.  
  
.  
  
"If we don't find her, I'm screwed!" yelled Eriol, while Tomoyo was yelling Sakura's name.  
  
.  
  
"We're never going to find her in this crowd!" yelled Eriol, after half an hour.  
  
.  
  
"I know!" yelled Tomoyo. "Maybe somebody saw her!"  
  
.  
  
"Good idea, let's ask some people," said Eriol.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
In the hotel...  
  
.  
  
Syaoran placed Sakura on the bed and watched her sleep.  
  
.  
  
"She looks so beautiful..." mumbled Syaoran.  
  
.  
  
He gazed at her angelic face, her hair fanned out on the pillow and her arms and legs spread out all over the bed. Her chest slowly went up and down as she breathed and her midriff was exposed due to her low pants and high cut tube top.  
  
.  
  
"She's so different from all the other girls I've met..." whispered, sitting closer to Sakura. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and he blushed when his hand grazed her soft cheek.  
  
.  
  
He gazed at her pink full lips that were slightly open. A hunger went inside him wanting to taste her (A/N: No, no, no! Not that way!). He leaned forward, feeling her light breath on his face, their faces inches from each other. He leaned closer, his lips about to touch hers...  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
At the club...  
  
.  
  
"Excuse me, mister," said Tomoyo, tapping a guy's shoulder. He turned around a grinned at the beauty before him.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, honey?" asked the guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "Did you happen to see a young pretty girl with auburn hair and green eyes?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
.  
  
"Nope," replied the guy. "But I did see a beautiful girl that is standing before me." He grinned.  
  
.  
  
"Um, well," mumbled Tomoyo, blushing. "I have to go. Bye!" She left with a rush.  
  
.  
  
Eriol saw a man holding an ice pack against his face. "Uh, sir," said Eriol, standing before the man.  
  
.  
  
"What?" asked the man, coldly.  
  
.  
  
"Have you seen an auburn haired girl with emerald eyes?" asked Eriol, quickly.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah..." said the guy. "She went with that brown guy..." '  
  
.  
  
"What?" said Eriol. "Ahh..."  
  
.  
  
"Eriol!" a voice called from behind him.  
  
.  
  
"Hey," greeted Eriol as he turned around.  
  
.  
  
"Got anything?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
.  
  
"That guy said he saw her with a brown headed guy," said Eriol, scratching his head. "I'm going to die. Her father doesn't seem like the kind of guy would be happy with his daughter missing..."  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened and she smiled. "Ooh, she's with Syaoran!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Eriol, curious.  
  
.  
  
"Oh, they have a thing for each other," replied Tomoyo, with a grin. "Okay, where would he be if he had a drunk girl..."  
  
.  
  
"A hotel?" suggested Eriol, with a shrug.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
.  
  
"You don't think they're..." whispered Eriol, his eyes wide too.  
  
.  
  
"NO Way!" yelled Tomoyo, grabbing Eriol hand to go to the limo.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
His lips coming closer and closer towards Sakura's lips. He felt Sakura moved and he froze.  
  
.  
  
"Syaoran...?" whispered Sakura, her eyes slowly opening.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran sat up quickly away from Sakura. "Y-yeah..?" stuttered Syaoran, blushing crimson red.  
  
.  
  
"What are you doing...?" asked Sakura, staring at Syaoran with glossy eyes.  
  
.  
  
"Uh... Um... Nothing..." mumbled Syaoran, breathing hard.  
  
.  
  
"Come lay down... With me..." whispered Sakura, slurring her words.  
  
.  
  
"No... You're drunk..." replied Syaoran, staring at Sakura.  
  
.  
  
Sakura laughed. "I'm not drunk..." she mumbled.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura..." said Syaoran, in hardly a whisper.  
  
.  
  
"You're so... Handsome..." mumbled Sakura, groggily.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Uh... You don't know what you're saying," he said quietly.  
  
.  
  
"Of course I do," replied Sakura, sitting up and crawling to where Syaoran was.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, go back to sleep," whispered Syaoran, an urge in him wanting her to stay away but another urge for her to kiss him.  
  
.  
  
Sakura pouted. "Syaoran..." whispered Sakura in Syaoran's ear. "Let's play..."  
  
.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened and he turned around to Sakura but was tackled by her. He fell back on the bed with Sakura on top of him. Sakura laughed and smiled.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, stop it..." said Syaoran, fear in his eyes. 'I don't want to hurt her...'  
  
.  
  
"Why..?" asked Sakura, nibbling his ear.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran let out a moan. "Please stop Sakura... You don't know what you're doing.." whispered Syaoran, pushing Sakura off him.  
  
.  
  
Sakura growled. "I know exactly what I am doing..." she said seductively.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, stop it. You're going to regret everything after," said Syaoran, getting up from the bed.  
  
.  
  
"You know you want me," said Sakura, a smiled on her lips. She stood up to get Syaoran but Syaoran threw her on the bed.  
  
.  
  
"Ooh... Getting aggressive now, are we?" said Sakura, smiling. "How about I help you?"  
  
.  
  
Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows. 'What is she doing?'  
  
.  
  
She ran her hands down her body to her pants where all the strings tied her pants. She slowly pulled the strings.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura! Stop it!" yelled Syaoran, running to her to stop her from taking off anything...  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"What is the closest hotel here?" asked Tomoyo, looking out the window.  
  
.  
  
Eriol shrugged and looked out the window. "How about that one?" he asked, pointing to a building.  
  
.  
  
"I guess we could give it a try," replied Tomoyo, directing the driver to that hotel.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"Sakura! Get away from me!" yelled Syaoran, running around the room with Sakura behind him.  
  
.  
  
"Come back here!" yelled back Sakura, far behind, bumping into things.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran stopped and tried to catch his breath. "Sakura, I think you need to rest."  
  
.  
  
"I don't need to rest..." mumbled Sakura, drowsily. She fainted and Syaoran ran to catch her.  
  
.  
  
"Finally..." whispered Syaoran, carrying Sakura to the bed.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked into the hotel. "I'll go ask for the room number," said Eriol, walking up to the counter.  
  
.  
  
"Excuse me. Have you seen an auburn haired girl with a brown haired boy?" asked Eriol, politely.  
  
.  
  
"Yes I have," replied the guy.  
  
.  
  
"May I know the room number they are staying in?" asked Eriol.  
  
.  
  
"Nope," replied the guy.  
  
.  
  
Eriol walked to where Tomoyo was anxiously waiting. "So..?" asked Tomoyo, ready to go running to the room.  
  
.  
  
"The guy didn't want to tell me," said Eriol.  
  
.  
  
"ERIOL!!!" yelled Tomoyo. "They could be doing it for goodness sakes!!!!"  
  
.  
  
"And you want to see them?!?!?!" yelled back Eriol. "EWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" yelled Tomoyo, angrily. "Syaoran could be taking advantage of her. Because she's drunk..."  
  
.  
  
"Oh..." mumbled Eriol, looking away.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Watch the master at work, idiot.." said Tomoyo, walking to the guy behind the counter.(A/N:Okay I'm stupid. I don't know who they're called..)  
  
.  
  
"Hello," greeted Tomoyo, smiling sweetly.  
  
.  
  
"Hello," said back the guy, not paying attention.  
  
.  
  
"I'm a friend of the two people my friend over there mentioned, so could you pleeease give me their room number?" begged Tomoyo with her infamous puppy eyes.  
  
.  
  
"Nope," replied the guy, not caring.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo was fuming inside but the laughter behind her made it worse. "Excuse me sir but could I tell you a secret?" asked Tomoyo, making the finger to come. (A/N: you do know what I'm talking about right?)  
  
.  
  
The guy hesitated but leaned forward. Tomoyo grabbed his shirt roughly and growled, "You give me the room number and the key or I'll rip your heart out of your chest!"  
  
.  
  
The guy terrified, fumbled with the keys on the back board and gave it to her while stuttering, "Room 112."  
  
.  
  
"Thanks!" said Tomoyo, happily, running to the elevator.  
  
.  
  
"You were so mean to that guy," said Eriol. "He could've called the cops on you."  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "No guy would call the cops on such a pretty girl like me," she said with a laugh.  
  
.  
  
The elevator door opened and Tomoyo rushed to find the door. "Room.. 109, 110, 111, 112!" She stopped and put the key in. Eriol and Tomoyo ran in and yelled in unison, "Don't do it!!!!!"  
  
.  
  
"Uh... What are you talking about?" asked Syaoran confused.  
  
.  
  
When Tomoyo and Eriol realized nothing happened and that Sakura was sleeping they both blushed.  
  
.  
  
"I suppose you wanted Sakura," said Syaoran, pointing to her sleeping form. "How'd you know I was here anyways?"  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "Lucky, I guess," she replied.  
  
.  
  
"You better take her," said Syaoran. "I don't want her to wake up and start attacking me again."  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo had a confused expression and Syaoran replied, "Long story."  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Why did you take Sakura?" she asked. "We've been looking all over for her."  
  
.  
  
"She was being sexually harassed by a guy so I punched him and took her drunken ass," he replied, grimly.  
  
.  
  
"Oohh..." mumbled Tomoyo. "Thanks for helping her."  
  
.  
  
"Whatevers," said Syaoran. "What are you doing here? Get out!"  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked startled. Eriol picked up Sakura and they both hurriedly walked out the door.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura..." mumbled Syaoran, lying on the bed. He sighed and dimmed the lights. "She was crazy..."  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Eriol.  
  
.  
  
"No idea," replied Tomoyo as they got in the limo.  
  
.  
  
"How am I going to explain this?" asked Eriol, worried.  
  
.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll change her back into her clothes and you can take her back saying she fell asleep," explained Tomoyo. "I'm going to have to freshen up her mouth in case her father realizes she has been drinking."  
  
.  
  
Eriol nodded. "Not only are you beautiful and talented, but you're very smart," he complimented.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo blushed and smiled. "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo changed Sakura's clothes and did her hair like it was before. "Was this how it was when you picked her up earlier this night?" asked Tomoyo, showing Sakura.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah," replied Eriol. "He wouldn't be able to figure out a thing."  
  
.  
  
Eriol walked out the door carrying Sakura. "Eriol!" called out Tomoyo.  
  
.  
  
"Yes?" asked Eriol.  
  
.  
  
"Would I be able to see you again?" asked Tomoyo, shyly.  
  
.  
  
Eriol grinned. "Yes, we'll see," replied Eriol. He walked towards her and gave her a quick but passionate kiss on her lips. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo blushed and smiled. "No problem," said Tomoyo, quietly. She closed the door and leaned against it, touching her lips. She blushed thinking about it. She rushed to the window, watching Eriol put Sakura inside and went inside also. She sighed as her lover's limo drove away.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and felt a huge pain in her head. She groaned and rubbed her head, "Yuki, get me some aspirin," she said loudly.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, my lady," said Yuki, coming back with a glass of water and pills.  
  
.  
  
"I have a major headache," said Sakura, putting a tablet in her mouth and took a gulp of her water. She winced as she swallowed it and laid back down. "I don't even remember what happened last night," she whispered.  
  
.  
  
The telephone rang and Yuki came to Sakura with a telephone in hand. "Miss Tomoyo, Sakura," said Yuki, handing the phone to her.  
  
.  
  
"Hello?" asked Sakura.  
  
.  
  
"Hello, Sakura," greeted Tomoyo's voice. "How are you?"  
  
.  
  
"I have a sore headache but besides that everything is just fine," replied Sakura.  
  
.  
  
"Oh I see. That's what happens when you drink too much, Sakura," said Tomoyo, giggling. "Eriol tried to stop you but you took the bottle away from him and drank it all!"  
  
.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "I did not!" she exclaimed not believing. "I would never do such a thing!"  
  
.  
  
"That's what you say now..."  
  
.  
  
"What else happened?" asked Sakura, curious.  
  
.  
  
"You don't remember? I guess not. Well Syaoran said that you were being sexually harassed and then he punched the guy and you went to a hotel with him and who knows what happened there."  
  
.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Sakura, bolting up from her laying down position. She groaned and winced in pain.  
  
.  
  
"Ow.. Don't have to yell! Breaking my ear drum," said Tomoyo, joking.  
  
.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm just.. I don't know... I can't believe that happened!" said Sakura with a sigh.  
  
.  
  
"Well, you can ask Eriol and Syaoran, they know what happened but I just wanted to hear your reaction first," said Tomoyo, laughing.  
  
.  
  
Sakura laughed. "You're a big meanie," she said in a little childish voice.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Okay, I have to go. Bye!"  
  
.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
.  
  
'I was being sexually harassed and Syaoran saved me again!' thought Sakura, rubbing her head. 'We went to a hotel.... How I wish to know what happened!'  
  
.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. 'I feel so tired. I guess it was from last night. I'm going to take a nap...' Moments later she fell asleep.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LiLAznDevil: Sorry that this is a short chapter but I have to go out! But I wanted to update a chapter before I go so here it is! I wonder how Sakura's going to react once she finds out that she was being a little too naughty with Syaoran.. hehe Well I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please Review! Thanks ya'll! 


	9. Chapter 9

LiLAznDevil: Thank you all for reading and reviewing my chapters! I love them all so keep 'em coming! That is if you want me to update more chapters... Well, this is what you've been waiting for... Not me telling you what I think but you know, the next chapter.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~Rich And Poor~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
.  
  
Sakura woke up from her sleep, still hung over from the night before.  
  
.  
  
"I feel so tired but I've slept for what seems like 12 hours..." mumbled Sakura, as she slowly got out of bed.  
  
.  
  
Yuki came into the room, holding a white dress for the day. Sakura grimaced. She looked at the white nightgown she was wearing and sighed. 'I'd rather wear my nightgown than that...'  
  
.  
  
"Yuki, put that away," ordered Sakura. "I'm going out like this."  
  
.  
  
Yuki looked startled and shocked. "But my lady, that is unacceptable!"  
  
.  
  
"I don't care. It's different now," replied Sakura, brushing her hair.  
  
.  
  
"What if your father finds out?" asked Yuki.  
  
.  
  
"He won't," said Sakura. She looked in the mirror.  
  
.  
  
Fujitaka didn't care what Sakura wore to bed since he thought that no gentlemen would see her wearing them since she will be in her bed. Sakura wore a white translucent spaghetti strap nightgown that had gone down to her middle thigh. That was the only clothing she had that was well, sexy.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
"Why did Sakura have to do that to me?" asked Syaoran to himself. He sighed as he looked down to his boxers that had a bulge. "Now I'm going to have dreams of her..."  
  
.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and there was a toothbrush in the package and toothpaste. "This hotel has everything..." he mumbled as he opened the package and squirted toothpaste on the brush.  
  
.  
  
He was brushing his teeth then there was a knock on the door. Syaoran walked to the door then realized he was still in his boxers. He rushed to get his pants, putting his right leg in the pants and walking to the door at the same time. He yelled to the door that he'll be right there but the toothpaste, saliva, and toothbrush in his mouth, only made him sound like a cave man. He didn't see the chair that was blocking his way and he tripped and fell.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
.  
  
Sakura called Eriol of what hotel Syaoran was at so she could ask him what happened last night. She nervously knocked on the door but when she heard some muffling, she started to worry. She knocked harder but the only response was a big thump.  
  
.  
  
"Syaoran?" asked Sakura, calling through the door. "Are you all right?"  
  
.  
  
She opened the door and found him covered with toothpaste gunk all over his face and chest and one leg in his pants. Sakura gasped and then started to laugh.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran blushed like a tomato and stood up quickly, running to the bathroom.  
  
.  
  
"It appears that you had some trouble," said Sakura, grinning.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Stupid chair..." he mumbled, as he wiped his face off with at towel.  
  
.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Let me help you," offered Sakura, grabbing another towel and wiping his chest.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran blushed at her action. Sakura wiped almost everything off when she saw Syaoran's toned muscular chest and arms. She made a little gasp and blushed.  
  
.  
  
"Like what you see?" asked Syaoran, smirking.  
  
.  
  
Sakura blushed redder. "U-um... I-I..." stuttered Sakura, wiping his chest faster so she would be done.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. Sakura had a coat around her and saw an interesting white material. "What's that you got under there?" asked Syaoran, tugging on her coat.  
  
.  
  
Sakura eyes widened and she blushed. "Um, nothing," said Sakura, quickly and turned away from him.  
  
.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Syaoran, stepping closer to her.  
  
.  
  
Sakura froze and walked quickly out of the bathroom. Syaoran walked after her, confused. "Was it something I said?" asked Syaoran, following her.  
  
.  
  
"Yes.. and no..." said Sakura, sitting on the bed.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran sat next to her but Sakura covered her eyes. "What? Am I that ugly you don't want to look at me?" asked Syaoran, looking hurt.  
  
.  
  
Sakura uncovered her face and shook her head. "I'm just uncomfortable because um... You're pretty much n-naked..." She blushed and looked away.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran looked down and laughed. "Hehe... I forgot about that," he said walking away to grab his pants.  
  
.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief but heard a groan in the bathroom. "What is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
.  
  
"Toothpaste shit is all over my pants!" yelled Syaoran, holding up his favorite pants.  
  
.  
  
"Clean it!" yelled back Sakura.  
  
.  
  
"But if I walk around with wet spots all over my pants people would think I peed in my pants!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
.  
  
Sakura sighed and laid down on the bed. "Syaoran, what happened last night?" asked Sakura as she saw him walk out of the bathroom.  
  
.  
  
He froze as he saw Sakura in her nightgown lying on the bed. 'Oh... Gosh...' he thought. He looked over Sakura's body. He eyed her nightgown that moved up to her upper thigh exposing her long porcelain legs. He could see the outline of her breasts as it pushed up to the material as she breathed. She was sprawled all over the bed as if wanting him to come to her. Syaoran looked away quickly as he felt his erection grow hard. 'Damn Sakura!'  
  
.  
  
"Hello? Syaoran? Something wrong?" asked Sakura, sitting up.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "N-no, nothing..." stuttered Syaoran, tying the strings for the robe.  
  
.  
  
"Well, you know last night. What exactly happened? I heard the part where I was being sexually harassed by a guy and you helped me again," said Sakura. "Then you took me to this exact room in this exact hotel."  
  
.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "I don't think you want to know," he said sitting on a chair.  
  
.  
  
"Actually, I do want to know," replied Sakura. "Why are you sitting there? Come and sit on the bed." She patted the spot next to her.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran froze. 'I don't know about this...' He got up and moved next to her.  
  
.  
  
"Well..?" urged Sakura, full of interest.  
  
.  
  
"Okay... Well, you wanted me to sleep with you... You nibbled my ear... You was closed to taking off your pants... You chased me around the room... And you knocked out..." explained Syaoran, leaving out some of the things he was about to do...  
  
.  
  
Sakura stared at him. "You're kidding me, right?" asked Sakura, knowing that it's all true.  
  
.  
  
"Nope," replied Syaoran. "Don't worry. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were just drunk."  
  
.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Well it was my first time being drunk."  
  
.  
  
Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Thought so," he said.  
  
.  
  
Sakura looked at him. 'He's so cute and he has a nice body too...' she thought and she blushed.  
  
.  
  
He looked at her longingly. 'She's so beautiful and so much more. Cute, talented, sexy,... and rich,' he thought with a smile.  
  
.  
  
"Syaoran...?" whispered Sakura, looking up at him with big innocent eyes.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran grinned. 'So innocent... So sweet... She's a virgin...' he thought. He shook his head getting the thought out of his head. 'No! She's sensitive and I bet she's waiting until she's married with the right one...'  
  
.  
  
He looked at her lips, wanting to kiss them with his own. He leaned towards Sakura licking his lips.  
  
.  
  
"Syaoran..." whispered Sakura again, frightened. She didn't like the look in his eyes as he looked at her. With desire and longing. As if she's a treasure only wanted by the greedy.  
  
.  
  
Sakura moved away from Syaoran but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward so their faces were inches from each other. She gasped and struggled from his grasp.  
  
.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong with you?" asked Sakura, worried and frightened. Her heart was beating against her chest hard and her breath intake quickened.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran ran his hand through Sakura's hair, feeling her silky long tresses. 'I want.. To be the one to take away the innocence...' he thought. He felt something arising in him as he looked into Sakura's frightened eyes. He smiled.  
  
.  
  
She felt his breath on her face and she felt her heart stop when she saw him smile as if he was enjoying it. "Syaoran..." she whispered, putting her hands onto his chest to push him away but failed to his superior strength.  
  
.  
  
'I don't want you to whisper my name... Scream...' he thought. He leaned closer, his lips so close to hers. He was about to kiss her when he felt her tremble. He looked up into teary emerald eyes. Crystal tears rolled down her pale cheeks. He moved back, shocked and surprised.  
  
.  
  
'Did I do this? What happened to me then?' he thought to himself. He looked at her wrist that he was holding and saw that it was red. "S- Sakura..." he whispered, about to apologize.  
  
.  
  
She got up from the bed quickly and ran out of the room before Syaoran could say anything. He stood up about to go after her but stopped.  
  
.  
  
"What have I done..?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LiLAznDevil: Okay short chapter... Something bad happened. Uh-Oh... bad Syaoran. Tisk tisk. I'm so retarded and stupid. Even though I am, please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

LiLAznDevil: Sorry for not updating for sooo long but I had like 5 projects to do and so much homework and tests. You know school... trying to give us teenagers stress and making us sleep late.... Also another reason why I never updated... My friend and my brother's friend had a car crash.... He was speeding downhill (STUPID IDIOT!) and flipped his car upside-down(the front of his car was facing up the hill)in the sugar cane fields. IN THE SUGAR CAN FIELDS! Shakes head Well, he didn't die and I'm happy about that, I guess... He got a new car.. If I was his parents, I'd ground him, not reward him! My brother told him, "If you ever speed again, I'm going to slap you." He's all scared of my brother because he can kick his *** and he's all like "Okay, okay. I won't!" What a retard.  
  
.  
  
Reviewers: Thank you all very very much for you reviews!  
  
.  
  
Neverkissme: I give you permission to write your story but don't make it too similar! Change some things around and I'm sure it would be just as great or even better. Tell me when you put it up so I can read it. ;) thanks for your reviews.  
  
.  
  
Jessica: I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you this earlier but um... The song that Sakura sung at the talent show.. I wrote it. I'll let you know when I get a record deal and I sing it. ;) LoL. Well, thanks for your reviews!  
  
.  
  
Since you all have been waiting patiently for this chapter...cough, cough I decided to make this extra long, extra special, with extra conflicts, with extra dramatic stuff going on! I'm sooo nice. Aren't I? Hope you enjoy folks! : )  
  
.  
  
~Rich and Poor~  
  
.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
.  
  
Sakura's Pov  
  
.  
  
I've never felt this way before. I don't know what happened to Syaoran but it scared me.  
  
I don't think I want to go back to school and see him. But I do. He was so kind to me and he practically saved me twice! Twice already! It must mean that he cares for me, right?  
  
Syaoran was about to kiss me. I've never been kissed before. I wanted it to be something special. I know it sounds weird that I'm 16 years old and I haven't been kissed on the lips yet. I guess because I'm so overprotected by my father and not allowed to do anything. I don't want to be caged and being told what to do. I'll do what I want and not back out like I did with Syaoran....  
  
.  
  
Syaoran's Pov  
  
.  
  
Stupid  
  
Stupid  
  
Stupid  
  
Stupid  
  
STUPID!  
  
Yeah, that's what I am. I totally blew it off with Sakura because of my raging hormones.  
  
I have to learn how to control myself.  
  
Hits his head on the wall  
  
"I.." Hits head  
  
"Am.." Hits head  
  
"Stu.." Hits head  
  
"Pid.." Hits head  
  
I sighed and walked into the bathroom, staring at my reflection. There was a big red lump on his forehead and it stood out a lot.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have hit my head THAT hard..." I mumbled.  
  
I went to grab my car keys and headed out. I wanted to see Sakura and most likely she'd be at school to please her dear old father.  
  
.  
  
I walked into class late like usual. I glanced at Sakura but she wasn't looking my way. She seemed to be more interested in the teacher so I made my way to the back of the room and took a seat.  
  
I stared at the back of Sakura. She was twirling a curl of her hair with her fingers and tapping her pencil against the notebook. It seems kind of strange that a spoiled rich girl would go to a public school where everybody doesn't give a shit what other people are. She changed really fast and she doesn't look like those rich girls anymore, who wear strange clothing...  
  
I saw her writing something in her notebook and I squinted my eyes to see what she wrote. Our teacher doesn't give anything worth to write for notes. Sure I listen even though it seems like it doesn't. I know how to figure out math problems and stuff about history and science and everything but I don't give a damn about grades and college.  
  
I flinched and turned to see Ryu tapping my arm. "What?" I snapped giving him a cold look.  
  
"Geeze. You were like zoning out on Sakura there," said Ryu.  
  
I flushed and looked away. "I was NOT," I replied.  
  
"Yeah, sureee...." Taunted Ryu, grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. (A/N: that cat creeps me out!)  
  
"Shut up, dog face!" I snapped (A/N: LoL I hate this girl, she was all snobby and I called her dog face! She actually did look like a dog... O.o)  
  
The teacher turned to look at me. "Syaoran Li, go to the principal's office!'  
  
"Why don't you?" I asked, putting my feet up on the table.  
  
"Y-you're the one who's disrupting the class!" yelled the teacher.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Me? Disrupting the class? I was talking quietly to Ryu here and you are the one yelling at the top of your lungs," I stated.  
  
The teacher flushed. She turned back around to the black board with a 'hmph!' and continued her lesson.  
  
I smirked with triumph and saw the Sakura was staring at me. She had a frown on her face and she turned back in her seat, shaking her head.  
  
My smirk faded and I got lost in thought. She doesn't like it when I talk back to the teacher? Does she like it when I smoke? Does she like me at all? I sighed thinking back what happened several nights before.  
  
She probably hates me for hitting on her.. She didn't like it when Jon tried to kiss her. I sighed. Maybe I'll....  
  
.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
.  
  
The class ended and Syaoran followed Sakura to her locker. "What do you want, Li?" asked Sakura in a cold tone.  
  
Syaoran stood shocked by her tone. "I-I just wanted to apologize to you..." he stuttered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Sakura turned around and leaned against the lockers. "You're apology is accepted," she said quietly.  
  
"You're keeping something back! How about I make it up to you?" asked Syaoran with pleading eyes.  
  
Sakura's eyebrows raised. "And what in the world are you going to do for me?"  
  
"How about I take you out?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know... You're gonna have to pick me up at Tomoyo's house," mumbled Sakura.  
  
"So it's a yes?" asked Syaoran, eagerly.  
  
"Yeah," replied Sakura, smiling.  
  
Syaoran punched the air with his fists and yelled, "WHOOOOOOOO HOOOOOO!" He froze and blushed furiously then quickly walked away.  
  
Sakura eyes widened and she laughed. 'He's so cute and funny,' she thought with a smile. But her smile faded when she realized what day it was... Wednesday... "It's a school night. But I'll just sneak out and sneak in without my father's knowing," she said merrily. That's what she hoped for.  
  
.  
  
Later...  
  
.  
  
"What took you soo long Sakura?" asked Tomoyo looking at her clock. "You're half an hour late, explain yourself."  
  
Sakura sighed. "It's a school night you know! So I had to sneak out and get a taxi. Took me at least 10 minutes to climb down the damn tree from my window!" explained Sakura, taking a leaf for her disheveled hair.  
  
Tomoyo sighed with distress. "Come here and let me get ready for the date with your hunk," she said with a laugh.  
  
......  
  
Sakura came out dressed in a simple white off-the-shoulder blouse and a demin knee-length skirt with slits on the side. Her hair was in two long braided pigtails, making her look cute and innocent.  
  
"Awww.... You look sooo KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo, jumping up and down.  
  
They heard a knock on the door and Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"He's here!" whispered Sakura excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! I'll go get the door!" whispered Tomoyo, rushing to the door.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door to Eriol who had a grin on his face but she slammed the door.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Sakura. "Why did you slam the door?"  
  
"Sakura! It's Eriol!" whispered Tomoyo. "I don't even look proper!"  
  
Sakura tried to hold back a laugh but failed. "Tomoyo go get change and I'll get Eriol," she said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and rushed to get changed.  
  
Sakura opened the door and found Eriol rubbing his nose.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sakura sympathetically.  
  
Eriol looked up surprised and brought his hand from his face. "I'm fine. All is cool."  
  
"Riiiight..." mumbled Sakura. "Come in, Eriol."  
  
"Thank you," said Eriol. "So where's Tomoyo?"  
  
Sakura cracked up. "She's getting ready. She got a little freaked out that you're here."  
  
Eriol nodded. "I wanted to surprise her," he said with a grin.  
  
"Well you sure did!" said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo came rushing out, her face flushed and she wore a lavender spaghetti and a white skirt.  
  
Eriol grinned when he saw Tomoyo come into the room and Tomoyo blushed.  
  
There was another knock on the door and Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh my God, it's him!" squealed Sakura.  
  
"Wha?" said Eriol, confused. "Who?"  
  
"Hush!" whispered Tomoyo as brought out her camera and Sakura opened the door.  
  
"Hey Saku.." greeted Syaoran and paused when he saw Tomoyo with a camera and Eriol's grin.  
  
"Ra...." Continued Syaoran as Sakura blushed and brought him inside. He was wearing a black button-down shirt over a wifebeater and black sean john jeans.  
  
"Just pretend that I'm not here!" whispered Tomoyo, motioning with her hands  
  
"Uh...." Mumbled Sakura, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You look very beautiful tonight," said Syaoran, looking her up and down.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thank you," said Sakura. "You look beautiful too."  
  
Syaoran eyes widened. "The word, beautiful, is supposed to be used for girls..."  
  
"Exactly," said Sakura and she headed for the door.  
  
"Wha- wait!" exclaimed Syaoran, following her.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Awww... They're soo kawaii!" squealed Tomoyo, putting away her video camera.  
  
"Hopefully they can pull it off..." mumbled Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.  
  
Eriol sighed. "Sakura's father likes gentlemen who have lots of money to support Sakura and the family and who has a job in business. So that pretty much excludes Syaoran."  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "What happens if her father finds out about her seeing Syaoran?" she asked, her eyes wide with interest.  
  
"He'd most likely freak out and force her to marry me or some other men that had asked for her hand in marriage," replied Eriol, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Oh no!" said Tomoyo, putting her hand to her mouth. Then a frown spread across her face and raised her hand.  
  
"Owww!" exclaimed Eriol, rubbing his cheek. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"You stupid! You're supposed to tell her father that you don't want to marry Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo, her face red. 'Did I hit him that hard...?' she thought.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" asked Eriol, crossing his arms.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Because you're not dating her, duh."  
  
Eriol paused for a moment, thinking, and then slowly realized what she meant. His mouth formed a small 'o' and quietly laughed a 'he he'.  
  
"So are you going to tell her father?" asked Tomoyo, tapping her foot. 'Pleeeaaaseee tell her father!'  
  
"Uh.. I don't know..." mumbled Eriol, looking down. "Her father is nice but you never want to go on the bad side of him. I heard that he pretty much destroyed the other men and their careers when Sakura turned them down and they wanted to take back their proposal."  
  
Tomoyo let out a loud 'Ugh!' and slumped on the couch. "This is really bad..." she groaned, rubbing her temples.  
  
"You said it..." said Eriol, sitting down beside her.  
  
Tomoyo gave him a glare.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Soo.... Where are we going?" asked Sakura, sitting in the passenger seat of Syaoran's stolen car.  
  
"You'll see," replied Syaoran, flashing Sakura a smile.  
  
Sakura smiled back and felt butterflies dancing all around in her stomach. She waited excitedly to wherever Syaoran was taking her and knew that it would be wonderful.  
  
It was some time later when Syaoran turned a road and slowed down to a stop. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a beach and a platform with a dinner table on it, candles lit and a.... radio?  
  
"Wow! I've never been to a beach before!" exclaimed Sakura, running out of the car and heading towards the ocean. "Ooh.. Is this s-sand?"  
  
Syaoran, who ran after her, nodded as he stood beside her, watching her. 'She looks so cute. I'm glad she's enjoying things so far,' he thought with a grin.  
  
Sakura came running back to Syaoran, who was sitting on a rock and exclaimed, "This is just wonderful Syaoran!"  
  
"Glad you're having fun," said he.  
  
"But you're not!" pointed out Sakura, pouting.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "I'm having the time of my life seeing you happy."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Come on, let's have dinner," she said, gently taking his hand in hers.  
  
Syaoran felt his face become hot as Sakura's small soft hand touched his. He could smell Sakura's faint perfume that smelt of vanilla (A/N: I like vanilla! ...). Before Sakura would sit down, Syaoran dashed before her and pulled out her chair (already acting gentlemanly!).  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"What?" asked Syaoran, taking his seat.  
  
"It's just, you're acting so nice," said Sakura.  
  
"Well, what kind of guy would I be?" asked Syaoran, raising his eyebrows. "I would do anything for a beautiful young lady like you."  
  
Sakura smiled and felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. "Thank you, Syaoran. You sure know how to make a lady as I feel good."  
  
Syaoran flushed. "What do you desire? Anything and I will be sure that it's cooked especially for you."  
  
Something lit in Sakura's eyes and she started to get excited. "Cheeseburger with French fries!" she exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran almost fell out of his seat. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes! I have always wondered what they taste like but father never allowed me to eat them..." said Sakura. "And I was hoping that they'd have it in school but they never..."  
  
"Anything for you, sweetheart," he said with a smile and snapped his fingers. "Dinner shall be served." He said in a French accent.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
A servant popped out of nowhere and set a plate of a cheeseburger and fries before her.  
  
Sakura gasped. "Well, that was extremely fast," she said, gazing at her food.  
  
Syaoran laughed at Sakura's reaction.  
  
"How'd you pay for all of this?" asked Sakura.  
  
Syaoran turned quiet. "I have many connections..." he said quietly.  
  
Sakura didn't notice Syaoran's quietness and nodded. "Well, you're sure Mr. Popular everywhere you go," said Sakura, cheerfully and bit into her burger.  
  
"Oooh... This is goooodd," mumbled Sakura.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura eat in silence. After she finished eating, the radio got louder and the mc started talking.  
  
"Hey all you lovers out there tonight. I have a special request going out to the sweet, beautiful Sakura from Syaoran, saying: 'Darling, you mean the world to me and '"  
  
Sakura, her eyes wide opened, looked at Syaoran when the mc was speaking and saw that he was saying the words. "Syaoran, you're so sweet," she said with a smile.  
  
.  
  
Song: (A/N: Okay people, guess the name of this song and who sings it! Sorry I couldn't think of any other song...)  
  
'There's something bout the way you look tonight, There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you. There's something bout the way your lips invite, Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around. And I want you to be mine  
  
and if u need a reason why..'  
  
.  
  
He stood up and walked to her side and put his hand out. "My lady, would you care to dance?" he asked with courtesy.  
  
Sakura slid her hand in his and smiled. "I would love to," she replied and stood up.  
  
'It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me The way that I want you tonight, It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say, u feel it in the way, you feel it in the way...'  
  
.  
  
Syaoran moved one of his hands to Sakura's hips and Sakura put her other free hand upon Syaoran's shoulder. They moved gracefully together along the music and Sakura unexpectedly put her head against Syaoran's shoulder causing Syaoran's face to turn red instantly.  
  
.  
  
'There's something bout how you still remind, There's something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh no. Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.  
  
Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile. And the reasons they may change but what I'm feeling stays the same...'  
  
.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet cologne on Syaoran and feeling how warm he was. Syaoran smiled as he looked down at Sakura and kissed her head and continued the slow, wonderful dance that they were having.  
  
.  
  
'It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, The way that I want you tonight. It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, When I can't find the right words to say, You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way...'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" asked Tomoyo, feeling a little nervous by Eriol's presence.  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine," replied Eriol, giving Tomoyo a grin.  
  
"Y-you sure?" asked Tomoyo, stuttering.  
  
"Well..." mumbled Eriol.  
  
"I insist. You want water, soda, beer, snacks, anything?" said Tomoyo, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Water would be great," replied Eriol.  
  
"Okay, coming right up!" said Tomoyo, rushing to the kitchen.  
  
Eriol grinned. 'What a cute girl,' he thought. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby. So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way...'  
  
.  
  
The song ended and Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled. Syaoran smiled back.  
  
"Come, let's go for a walk," he whispered and Sakura nodded.  
  
They walked along the beach listening to the waves and stopped when they saw a big blanket laid upon the sand.  
  
"You did this too?" asked Sakura, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Yes, now don't poke a finger at me. It's not nice," joked Syaoran and laid down.  
  
They both gazed up in the stars and Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. She looked beautiful with full moon looking down upon them, casting its light upon her.  
  
"Did you enjoy the night so far?" asked Syaoran, gazing at Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded. "It has been the best time of my life," answered Sakura quietly. "Thank you, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Your welcome."  
  
Sakura smiled back and gazed at his handsome features; his long dark brown hair that swayed against the light wind and his deep, intense brown eyes that made her feel lost in them. Without knowing what she was doing, she leaned closer to Syaoran and closed her eyes wanting to feel the special kiss that she has always wanted. Syaoran looked at her glossy pink lips and brought his hand up to Sakura's cheek and lightly brought his lips to hers.  
  
When Sakura felt Syaoran's warm lips against hers, she melted inside and put one hand to his chest and the other in his soft hair. 'This is what I've dreamed of... This is what I wanted..' she thought and kissed back with all the emotions she felt for Syaoran.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh dear, should I get this cup or this one?" asked Tomoyo to herself, hurrying to get the drink for Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo heard a chuckle from behind her and gasped.  
  
"It's not like you're going to serve a king," said Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo flushed and grabbed a cup and poured the water in it. "Here," said Tomoyo , holding out the glass to Eriol.  
  
"Thank you, my beautiful lady," said Eriol, accepting the glass of water.  
  
Tomoyo turned red and looked away. "Is there anything else you want?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, there is something I want," said Eriol, placing the cup on the counter.  
  
"Oh? And what is that?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I want you," said Eriol, with a grin.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What?" her heart was pounding hard against her chest.  
  
He got down on his knees. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked politely.  
  
Tomoyo felt like jumping for joy but tried to keep her cool. "Yes!" she exclaimed. So much for her coolness. "I had never thought of having a handsome prince like you!"  
  
Eriol blushed and stood up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, not wanting to rush anything. She looked up at him and smiled. 'This is what I've been dreaming of... This is what I wanted... Thanks Sakura...' she thought.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran dropped Sakura off and she happily skipped to her door. She forgot all about going to Tomoyo's house and changing. She forgot all about climbing the tree back into her room. She opened the door and closed it and before long her father walked up to her with an angry expression.  
  
"Where have you been Sakura?" asked Fujitaka with a stern look.  
  
Sakura stood there scared, shocked, and speechless. "I-I..." stuttered Sakura, not knowing what to say.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LiLAznDevil: So.... How was this chapter? A little romance and a little uh oh-ness! LOL and those who really like my stories, please read Little Wolf, and The Worst Thing That Can Happen. Thanks and don't forget to review! : ) 


	11. Chapter 11

LiLAznDevil: Yes, I'm very mean to Sakura but this is how the story is going to go and perhaps everything will go bad or well. I'm going to go against what you want Sakura and her father to say, to do, and to be because this will make... Oh my! I was about to blurt what was going to happen! Ah hahaha... Good thing I stopped. I shall say no more. Read to find out yourself.  
  
.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Jessica: Oh yes, the title of the song is called You and I. Thank you for the reviews and it was great talking to you! : )  
  
Midnight Crystal: I must tell you, you gave me the longest review I had ever received! sighs Too bad I can't give away items or something to my reviewers. Holds a trophy To Midnight Crystal who had given me the longest review... Haha. Thanks a lot for your review and I'm glad you liked it!   
  
Loveangelli: LOL! That's funny. My story isn't a video game... haha.  
  
Qleo-chan: I listen to rap, hip hop and r & b too. I just had to find a slow, romantic song... Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
n/a: Hmm.. That name is soo mysterious! And congratulations! You were the first to name the song! (Yes everyone, it was Clay Aiken- the way)  
  
Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Ahh... I'm not that great to get that! Haha. But don't worry. Syaoran and Sakura WILL BE TOGETHER IN THE END!!!!  
  
Thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers. And JaMiE LoVeR and PeachBlossom4416, you both got the name of the song too! Awesome!  
  
.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Fujitaka again in a more angry tone.

Sakura's heart started to beat rapidly, sweat forming on her forehead, but her voice remained lost."Answer me. Where have you been?"She trembled and looked away from her father whose glare sent shivers throughout her body."Look at what you're wearing! It's a simple outrage! Wearing such revealing outfits that would put a disgrace to our name!" yelled Sakura's father, pointing to her clothes."I'm sorry... Father," said Sakura softly, her head bowed and tears dripping to the floor from her face."Sorry won't cut it," said her father in an icy tone. "Look at me!"The auburn head immediately popped up by her father's command."Tell me the truth. Where have you been?"Sakura's lips slightly opened but she closed them immediately."You better tell me."Sakura bowed her head. "I was with a man, father," she answered in a soft voice.Fujitaka's eyebrows furrowed together and stared Sakura down."Was it Eriol Hiiragizawa?" questioned her father.Sakura shook her head. "No, father."The look in her father's eyes frightened Sakura and she started to back away."Who is he?!" roared her father, his body seeming to grow taller and taller.Sakura trembled. "S-Syaoran Li.." she said in hardly a whisper but her father heard her."Syaoran Li, eh? Well, I'll make sure you will never see him again!" yelled her father. "Get to your room! You won't be going to public school ever again and you won't be able to see your precious Syaoran!"The young girl's emerald eyes began to water and her lips trembled. "N-no father!" she cried, falling to her knees. "Please, father. Don't do this!"Her father looked grimly at his crying daughter then he walked away without looking back.Sakura got up and ran to her room, ignoring Yuki's concerns and laid on her bed, crying her heart out.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, phone for you," said Yuki, presenting Sakura with a phone.Sakura lied gloomily on her bed, ignoring Yuki. Her eyes were red from crying and it looked like she has never slept for days. Her rosy cheeks were replaced with pale skin and she refused to eat."My lady, it is Tomoyo who has called for you," said Yuki, concern written all over her face. 'I wonder what happened to Sakura...' she thought.Sakura's eyes widened and she felt her spirits rise. She reached to grab the phone and answered dully, "Tomoyo...""Hey Sakura! Is everything all right? You haven't been to school for two days. Are you sick? But oh my gosh! Eriol asked me to be his girlfriend! Isn't that great?" exclaimed Tomoyo's voice over the phone.Sakura made a small weak smile. "That's great Tomoyo..." said Sakura. Her thoughts flowed to Eriol. 'Did he tell my father that he doesn't want to take my hand in marriage...?"I know. Thanks Sakura! But why are you talking so softly? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry!""No... It's all right," mumbled Sakura, tears filling her eyes once more."Then why does it sound like you're crying? I can hear you sniffling. Sakura! Tell me what happened? Did Syaoran do anything?!?!?!" yelled Tomoyo, worried.Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear after Tomoyo's outburst. "No, the night was great...""Then why do you sound so depressed? Sakura! Baby, darling! What's the matter?" asked Tomoyo.Sakura finally cried out. "My father has forbidden me from going to public school and seeing Syaoran! I'm not allowed to go out!" cried Sakura, tears streaming down her face. "How am I going to tell Syaoran? This is not fair!"Tomoyo's heart reached out for Sakura. "I'm so sorry Sakura. It's all my fault. I should've reminded you to come back to my house to change and you to sneak back into your house," said Tomoyo, quietly."No.. It's not your fault Tomo.. I was having such a great time with Syaoran. The best time of my life and I stupidly forgot about sneaking back in. W-what am I going to do?""Don't worry, Saku. I'll tell Syaoran and I'll find a way to help you. You can count on it," said Tomoyo, trying to make Sakura feel better.Sakura sniffled. "Thanks Tomoyo. You're the best friend I've ever had," said Sakura, giving a smile that she didn't give for days."No problem. That's what friends are for," said Tomoyo. "I've got to go but I'll talk to you later. Bye!""Bye, bye," said Sakura and she hung up the phone.She rolled over to her side and grabbed her pillow and hugged it tight.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran walked into the classroom, unusually early and sat in the back of the room. So far he had managed to come to school every day on time just to see Sakura. Syaoran frowned when he saw Sakura's seat empty.'Where did she go? Did she go back to private school? Is she sick?' thought Syaoran, worriedly.He looked around the room and saw Tomoyo walk in. "I'll ask her," said Syaoran, quietly and walked up to her."Hey Syaoran," greeted Tomoyo, uneasily.Syaoran noticed this and frowned. "Hi Tomoyo. Do you know where Sakura is?" he asked.Tomoyo looked around and walked to the back of the room with Syaoran behind her. She turned sharply around and whispered, "Sakura is forbidden to come to school and to see you."The chocolate haired teenager frowned in confusion. "What? Why?" he asked.The girl in front of him sighed. "Sakura forgot to come to my house to change and sneak into her home. Her father isn't the type of person to let his child go out on a school day with a boy like you, wearing clothes that he despises."Syaoran suddenly felt bad. "Man, this is all my fault," he said, scratching his head."Well, do you love her?" asked Tomoyo, looking up at Syaoran with narrowed eyes.Syaoran gulped and his face turned slightly pink. "Um.. Uh..." he mumbled, not knowing what to say."Well..?" said Tomoyo, tapping her foot."I-I..." said Syaoran, looking around. 'Do I really love her?' he thought. "I-I.. I like her..." he said finally.Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at him. 'I know he loves her. He just can't say that he does. Well, I'll just make him prove that he loves her...' she thought with a grin. "Do you want to see her again?" she asked him."Yeah," came the reply."Then you'll just do as I say," said Tomoyo, her plan about to unfold.Syaoran looked at her curiously, wondering what her plan consist of.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Night had fallen and Sakura still laid in bed. Her father hadn't spoken to her ever since he caught her and she still hasn't eaten anything since then."Sakura, you must eat," urged Yuki, bringing in a tray of food.Sakura gazed out the window, not acknowledging Yuki's presence. Yuki started to get worried as she saw her mistress becoming thinner and thinner."My lady, please eat," said Yuki, more loudly.Sakura turned her head to Yuki. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "Take it back, Yuki," she said softly. "I'm not hungry."Yuki frowned. 'What's wrong with Lady Sakura?' she thought. She obeyed her mistress's order and shook her head as she walked out of the room.Sakura let out a big sigh and turned her head towards her window. 'Maybe I should run away...' she thought. Then she shook her head. Her father would track her down eventually. He would call the police and everybody and cause a big commotion. And when her father finds her, she would sure get in BIG trouble.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Hiiragizawa," greeted Fujitaka, as Eriol nervously entered the room and greeted back politely. "What can I do for you?""U-um.. U-uhh..." stuttered Eriol. His palms started getting sticky with his hands together so he shoved them in his pockets."Yes..?" said Fujitaka, eyeing the blue haired man curiously."I uh.. I..." said Eriol, looking at the ground childishly. He finally took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm deeply sorry, Mr. Kinomoto. But I have to break my hand in marriage with your daughter."He saw Fujitaka frowned and added in quickly, "It's not Sakura's fault, sir. Your daughter is a rare beauty and amazing but I find her as a good friend, as I am to her."Fujitaka nodded. On the outside he looked calm and understandable but in the inside he was pissed. 'Another one?' he thought angrily. He muttered something under his breath that Eriol couldn't hear. "That's fine, Eriol. I'm glad that you're at least friends with my daughter," he said as calmly as he could.Eriol sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mr. Kinomoto. But may I see lady Sakura?" he asked."Sakura isn't here today. Maybe another time," said Fujitaka grimly.A slight frown appeared on Eriol's face but then it turned into a fake happiness. "Yes, maybe another time," said Eriol. "Good day, Mr. Kinomoto.""Good day to you too," said Fujitaka.Eriol walked out of the room and was escorted to his limo. 'I know Sakura is still here. Why was her father lying? Is it true what Tomoyo said?' he thought. He rubbed his chin, thinking. He got into the limo and it drove off..  
  
.  
  
Sakura zoned out, not knowing what to do. Her head jerked up when she heard voices downstairs. She got up quickly but then paused when her eyes blurred and her head got heavy."Ahh..." moaned Sakura, holding her head. She sat on her bed. "I got up too quickly," she mumbled to herself.She looked at the door and walked towards it. She tried the knob but found it locked. "Thought so," she said to herself and leaned against it to hear. She heard some faint noises but couldn't make out the voices and what they were saying.She sighed and gave up. She walked to the window and sat by the window, staring out at the land around her home. A big cherry blossom tree stood tall by her window. She reached out to touch the cherry blossom when her door burst open.She turned around sharply and faced her father who looked clearly pissed. "Hello father," she said coldly and turned back to face the tree. "What is it you want?"She felt the vibration on the ground from her father's stomps. "Sakura, what did you do to Eriol?" he asked, in a booming voice.Sakura frowned in confusion. She turned around with her expression still on her face. "What?" she asked, confused."He just told me that he wanted to break his hand in marriage with you. What did YOU do?" he asked, more loudly.Sakura stared at him. 'So he just told my father...' she thought. "I didn't do anything father. I like him as a friend and that's final," she put simply.Her father glared at her. "This was the closest man you've ever come onto and you just like him as a friend?!" he yelled, completely outraged.'You have no idea father...' she thought. She felt herself smiling from the kiss she got from Syaoran, remembering how it felt and how it made her feel. "I don't love him..." she said, softly. "You can't make me love anyone." Only Syaoran..."Oh yes I can!" yelled her father, smirking. "Already a young man has asked for your hand in marriage and you'll be married as soon as possible!"Sakura felt the blood drain from her face. 'He already set me up? No...' she thought.Her father grinned at her. "I'm sure you'll love him," he said in a tone that made her shudder.Sakura stared at him as he left the room, slammed the door, and locked it."How could father do this to me?" she asked herself, tears filling her eyes once more.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next night, Sakura was forced to eat and change into something nice to meet the man who asked her father for her hand in marriage. She was surprised at what her father made her wear.She looked at her appearance in the mirror. A flutter sleeve dress with a soft, bias cut. It had a feminine drape with empire seaming and goes down an inch below her knees. The dress was tight at the chest and waist but then fell loose from the hips. The neckline went down in a 'V' which exposed her cleavage and her hair was in soft waves.What is up with her father? He yells at me because of what I wore and now he makes me wear this outfit which he despises?Sakura stood confused by her father's actions. She looked back at her reflection and sighed.There was a soft knock on the door and Sakura turned to see Yuki. "My lady, your father and a young man awaits for you in living room," said Yuki. She stared at Sakura.Sakura sighed once more and walked out of her room. She miserably walked down the endless stairs that was before her and finally came upon the room she dreaded to walk in. Finally, she walked in and glared at her father who smirked at her.Why was father doing this? What has gotten into him?Sakura questioned herself but shook her head when she couldn't find the answers to them. She looked to the man who sat on the other couch. He was handsome, she had to admit. He had short black hair with also black piercing eyes. He wore a black suit and she was sure he was immensely wealthy by the looks of him. She didn't like his eyes. They were dark, cold, and something about them made her feel uncomfortable when its gaze was upon her. They were the complete opposite of Syaoran's.She looked away from the man and stared at her father."Sakura, you look beautiful," said her father full of irony. 'If she wanted to wear clothes like she did before, I'm sure she wouldn't mind wearing this...' he thought.Sakura smiled weakly. "Thank you father," she said, coldly.Her father just laughed at her. "Let me introduce Mr. Kyle Enomoto. Enomoto, my daughter Sakura," said Fujitaka, making hand gestures.Sakura just frowned at Kyle while Kyle smirked at her."She's a beauty," said Kyle, silkily.Sakura didn't like his voice. He was like a serpent, cunning and dangerous. She didn't like him at all."Yes she is," agreed her father, gazing at his daughter.Kyle stood up and offered his arm to Sakura. "We shall be off, Mr. Kinomoto," said Kyle. "It was a pleasure to see you once more."Fujitaka nodded. His eyes turned cold on Sakura who just stood there glaring at Kyle's arm.Sakura saw her father glaring at her and she immediately yet hesitantly, put her hand on Kyle's arm."We'll be back at around 11," said Kyle, glancing at his expensive watch. He looked at her with desire and he smirked."Yes," said Fujitaka.Sakura shook her head in rage. Didn't her father see that Kyle was not who he thinks he is? She was about tell her father but was quickly pulled away.  
  
.  
  
They entered Kyle's limo. Sakura sat far away from Kyle so there would be a big amount of space between them. But Kyle scooted towards her, pressing his body against her.Sakura frowned and tried to push him away from failed. He was looking at her like the way Syaoran was at the hotel and she disliked it tremendously."L-leave me alone..." she said icily, glaring up at him."Sorry, I can't. I'm hypnotized from your beauty," he said seductively, putting his hand on her thigh.Sakura growled and slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me or I'll hurt you," she said coldly, pushing him away with all her strength.Kyle just laughed at her. "Don't think I can do that." He reached out to touch her again but failed when he was knocked back from Sakura's punch. He was shocked by her reaction and so was Sakura. She had never punched a man before.The man before her was angry and Sakura was suddenly frightened. "You shouldn't have done that!" he growled, angrily.Sakura moved back, if that was possible since there was no more room behind her.. She felt the car come to a stop and Kyle was coming ever so close to her. She moved her hand to the door, fumbling her hand around to find the door opener and then succeeded. She pushed the door open and was about the run out when she felt hands around her waist."Get back here!" growled Kyle, pulling her back.Sakura gave a loud scream which caused a lot of a people to look their way.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran just walked out of Starbucks, holding a cup of coffee and looking at a paper. "Geeze, she like wrote a script," mumbled Syaoran, scanning the paper. He snorted after reading a line. "She even put things I should say when her father asks me questions..."He got out his keys from his pockets and was about to pressed the unlock button when he heard an ear-piercing scream. He looked up quickly looking around frantically. "It sounded like Sakura..." he said worriedly.He saw a black limo at a stoplight and saw Sakura being pulled into the limo. He growled angrily and shoved his drink to a stranger who looked at the drink confused and then shrugged, walking away drinking it. Syaoran ran after the limo as the light turned green."Sakura!!!!" yelled Syaoran, catching up with the limo.  
  
.  
  
Sakura froze when she heard Syaoran yell her name. She turned behind and saw him running in the back of the limo. Her hopes skyrocketed when she saw him and she smiled.Kyle grabbed Sakura and kissed her forcefully, making her gasp. Her hands sprang up wildly, attacking her enemy. But Kyle ignored them as if they're flies and ran his hand all around her body.Sakura somehow managed to bring her leg up and kick him in the stomach. Kyle grunted in response. (A/N: High-heeled shoes are dangerous!) Sakura glanced around and saw Syaoran reach to open the door.

"Drive faster!" commanded Kyle, pressing a button that allowed him to speak with the driver.

Sakura gasped when Syaoran failed to open the door when the car drove faster. She turned around and only saw Syaoran's form faintly.She felt Kyle's hands grab her once more and she screamed. "Let go of me!!!!!" yelled Sakura, whacking him repeatedly with her hand.But it didn't faze him and he covered her mouth with his hand. She bit it furiously, making Kyle howl with pain."Bitch!" growled Kyle, fire blazing in his eyes.He pounced on Sakura, and pinned her against the side of the limo with his body and one of his hands. His other hand ran up Sakura leg, making Sakura struggle even harder from Kyle's groping.His hand slid under her dress and Sakura screamed and fought against him. Then she felt something fall on the limo. She looked at the back window and saw Syaoran with an axe. He slammed the axe against the window, making it crack. Syaoran did it once more, successfully breaking the window. The window shards fell upon Kyle. He growled and closed his eyes. He didn't see the hand that reached down and pulled Kyle by the neck out of the limo.Sakura gasped when she saw Syaoran and Kyle fall off the limo and rolling down the road. She looked for the button and said quickly, "Stop the car!" The driver obeyed her and she ran out of the limo to Syaoran and Kyle fighting.Syaoran was on top of Kyle, pounding the hell out of Kyle whose face was bloody. Finally, he got up and kicked the unconscious form of Kyle. He turned around and saw Sakura whose expression was frightened, shocked, happy, sad, and angry."Sakura, are you okay?" he asked, running over to her.She didn't say anything but hugged him tightly. Moments later, she looked up at him and smiled. "I never thought I would see you again," she said softly.A smiled was returned to her. "Nothing would stop me from seeing you and being with you," he said and kissed her softly.Sakura broke the kiss and looked at him worriedly. "You're going to be busted you know," said Sakura."I know," said Syaoran, softly. He looked back at the bloody body and back at Sakura. "I better take you home."Sakura shook her head. "No! I don't want to go home! I want to stay with you!" said Sakura, hugging him.Syaoran smiled. "Fine. Let's get away from here," he said, took her hand and they both walked away.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran walked over and opened the door for Sakura, and held out his hand. Sakura placed her hand in his and got out of the car."Why are we at Tomoyo's house?" inquired Sakura, noticing her friend's house."Why? Tomoyo has been going hysteric when she didn't see you at school," said Syaoran with amusement."Really?" asked Sakura smiling at Syaoran. "Were you?"Syaoran chuckled. "Yeah. I actually came to school and early just for you until I realized you weren't allowed to come," he said, shaking his head.Sakura giggled. "That's kind of funny when a rebel is actually turning into a good guy," she said."I'm not a good guy, ya know," said Syaoran, knocking on Tomoyo's door."Well, you sure have been acting like a good guy towards me," said Sakura."Yeah, just for you," said Syaoran with a smirk."Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo and she ran towards her friend and hugged her tight."Tomoyo... need... air.." gasped Sakura, turning red from Tomoyo's bear hug."Oh sorry," said Tomoyo, letting go of Sakura. "Ooh I like your dress.""Oh thanks," said Sakura."Come in you guys," said Tomoyo, waving her 'come in hand.'"Oh no, I was just going to take Sakura out for dinner after we visit you," said Syaoran."Oh, oh!" exclaimed Tomoyo, grinning. "So you two can be aloooonnnee."Syaoran and Sakura turned red."Hey Tomoyo, who's at the door?" asked Eriol, walking towards them."Ooooh! So you were with him? ALOOOONNNNEEE?!" mocked Sakura, laughing.Eriol looked at them confused. "Heh?""Oh nothing," said Tomoyo blushing. "Why don't you two go on and get your dinner.""Ahh... Why didn't you tell us that you wanted to be with Eriol alone? But wait! I wonder how long he has been here..." said Syaoran with a smirk."Syaoran!" growled Tomoyo, glaring at him."All right, all right. We'll go," said Syaoran raising his hands in surrender and backing away."Bye!" said Sakura to Tomoyo as she to Sakura.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura went to a restaurant and then Syaoran had to take Sakura home."I don't want to go home..." mumbled Sakura with a pout."Yes I know. But if you don't and your father calls the police, then everything will be chaos," said Syaoran, walking up to Sakura's house. "Hurry up."Sakura sighed and walked to where Syaoran was. "Will I ever see you again?" asked Sakura, looking sad at Syaoran.Syaoran opened his mouth but closed them once the door to Sakura's home burst open."WHO ARE YOU?!?!" yelled a furious man glaring at Syaoran.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Haha... Yes I do like cliff hangers because then I don't know where to stop. I'll try update sooner... Hmm... Don't you notice Syaoran playing a little hero? Always saving Sakura. 


	12. Chapter 12

LiLAznDevil: I am soooooo sorry for my late (very late) update! I haven't updated for a long time due to the crash of my damn computer... I was really upset since I lost everything... Another thing is that nobody in my neighborhood had a computer (well, nobody that I knew.. I can't just go up to a stranger and ask if I could use their computer... kinda weird...) and all my friends live miles away... So I'm very glad that I finally have been able to update my stories thanks to a friend of mine who loaned me her laptop.   
  
.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
.  
  
"Syaoran Li," replied Syaoran, after he recovered from the fright he received from Sakura's father.  
  
"You..." growled Fujitaka. He turned sharply to his daughter. "What did I tell you about staying away from him!?"  
  
"But Father I," said Sakura about to explain everything.  
  
"No buts!" roared her father. He grabbed Sakura and pulled her inside the house.  
  
Syaoran was about to protest but the door slammed shut in his face. "Damn..."  
  
.  
  
"You disobeyed me!" yelled Fujitaka glaring at Sakura.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to explain to her father about what happened.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto," a voice called from the stairs.  
  
Sakura looked up to see Syaoran walking down the stairs toward them.  
  
"What are you doing in my house? How did you get in here?" questioned her father, furious.  
  
"I want to talk to you concerning your daughter's safety," answered Syaoran, coolly.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"I want you out of here!" Fujitaka roared.  
  
"Please keep your volume down. You're embarrassing yourself," said Syaoran, keeping his eye contact with Sakura's father.  
  
Fujitaka reddened. "How dare you talk to me that way!"  
  
"I'm trying to talk to you in a casual manner but instead you prefer to yell and try to break my eardrum," said Syaoran with a sigh.  
  
"Fine, what is it about my daughter?" asked Fujitaka lowering his voice.  
  
"The man that Sakura was with earlier this evening sexually harassed her and luckily I was there to save her from further trauma," explained Syaoran.  
  
Sakura saw the color drain out of her father's face. "Kyle s-sexually harassed you...?" he asked, looking at her with shock, terror, and anguish.  
  
"Y-yes father," stuttered Sakura, looking down.  
  
Fujitaka gained his composure and looked back at Syaoran. "I deeply apologize to you, Mr. Li and I want to thank you for what you had done for my daughter," he said putting his hand out to shake hands with Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran shook his hand and nodded. "I care for your daughter and I would do anything to prevent harm to her," he said and he turned to Sakura with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Sakura beamed.  
  
Her father turned her. "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm going to make sure Kyle gets what he deserves," he said furrowing his brows.  
  
"There's no need for that. Syaoran already put him in place," she said.  
  
Fujitaka's eyes widened. He turned to Syaoran who was smirking. "Is there anything I could do for you for helping my daughter?" he asked.  
  
Syaoran's smirk faded and he looked serious at Sakura's father. "Actually there is something you could do for me.. and for Sakura."  
  
Fujitaka motioned for him to go on.  
  
"I would like to be permitted to see your daughter," he finished.  
  
Sakura looked up at her father with hope.  
  
Fujitaka looked from Sakura to Syaoran. "Only if it will make my daughter happy," he said finally.  
  
Sakura smiled and jumped up to her father and kissed him on both cheeks. "Thank you, father!" she squealed. She turned to Syaoran and smiled.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Thank you Mr. Kinomoto. I promise you that I will keep your daughter safe at all costs."  
  
Fujitaka nodded. "I trust that you will."  
  
"I must go now. Thank you for your time and it was grand meeting you sir," said Syaoran.  
  
Fujitaka nodded once more.  
  
"Father, may I say good night to Syaoran?" asked Sakura, begging with her big emerald eyes.  
  
Her father couldn't resist. "Yes, go on."  
  
Sakura smiled and followed Syaoran out the door.  
  
"It was quite a shock to see you walking down the stairs... How did you manage to get into my home?" asked Sakura, looking at Syaoran with curiosity.  
  
"Well, it was quite simple. I climbed the big cherry blossom tree outside your room," said Syaoran with a smirk.  
  
Sakura laughed. "And how you spoke so courteous! It surprised me."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm a well-rounded kind of guy."  
  
She giggled and hugged him. "You're so great..." she murmured into his chest.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not as great as you."  
  
"We're talking about different kinds of great. I don't know why you think I'm great but I think you're great because you talked to my father like no one has ever done before! You pretty much stood up to him."  
  
"Aww... Now I feel so special!" said Syaoran, smirking.  
  
Sakura playfully hit him.  
  
Syaoran leaned down and whispered, "Do you know why I think you're great?"  
  
Sakura looked up at him. "Why?"  
  
"Because you changed me. You changed the way I think, what I do, how I act, how I feel... And especially how I feel about you. No one has ever changed me like you had..."  
  
"Really..?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Aww... Now I feel so special!" mocked Sakura.  
  
"You're ruining the moment!" whispered Syaoran, smiling. "Well, I better go.. Your father is looking out the window..."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Sakura, turning around to look.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Just kidding."  
  
Sakura glared at him.  
  
"I'll see you later, Sakura," said Syaoran giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You too, Syaoran..." said Sakura, watching at he walked to his car.  
  
When he left, she went into the house to find her father.  
  
"Father, what do you think of Syaoran?" she asked when she found him in his office.  
  
Her father looked up at her. "I don't know him very well but what I can make out of him is that he cares for you deeply and he's a nice young man."  
  
Sakura frowned and knew that something was wrong. "Father, tell me. What is it?"  
  
Her father sighed and took off his reading glasses. "Honey, he's not right for you. You need a man who can run a business or possibly take over my business. Mr. Li doesn't have the requirements needed to fulfill the duties of business."  
  
Sakura cried out. "Father! He could do it! Or I could do it! Please Father!"  
  
Fujitaka shook his head. "I gave you two permission to see each other but marriage between you two is unacceptable. This conversation is over."  
  
Sakura, tears filling her eyes, ran up to her room to cry.  
  
She laid on her bed thinking of all the fun times she had with Syaoran. She hadn't known him long but she had this feeling deep inside her heart that she knew it would last.  
  
And she remembered what he told her. She changed him. And all the times she needed help? He was always there. It was like fate brought them together somehow. But will fate tear them apart?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sakura's father allowed her to go back to public school and there she told Syaoran about what her father said about him. Shockingly to her, he understood.  
  
"I'm not exactly rich or anything. And I'm not well-dressed in like tuxedos or whatever. And I don't get good grades because I didn't like school and I didn't care," said Syaoran who came to school early today.  
  
"Hey, that's all past tense Syaoran," said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, because they are past tense."  
  
"So does that mean...?"  
  
"Didn't you not notice me coming to school early today?" asked Syaoran raising his eyebrows. "I came early to school for you!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "That's right! And are you caring about school?"  
  
"Not as much as I care about you."  
  
"But how are you going to catch up? You either don't come to school or you don't pay attention in class."  
  
Syaoran grinned. "That's what many think, dear."  
  
Sakura looked at him confused. "What?"  
  
"You'll see in class," he said as he took his seat next to hers in the front row.  
  
The bell rang and Tomoyo walked in shocked. "So you're going to sit in the front row now?"  
  
"Anything to be with Sakura," replied Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and leaned towards Sakura to whisper, "Man, what did you do to him? Did you cast a spell on him?"  
  
Sakura just smiled at her.  
  
Just then the teacher walked in and almost jumped from seeing Syaoran sitting in the front row and on time. "My, my Mr. Li. I'm glad to see that you're eager to learn."  
  
Syaoran smirked. "There's a lot that I already know and a lot I'm keen to learn."  
  
During the class, whenever the teacher asked a question, Syaoran raised his hand and got every answer correct which surprised everybody.  
  
Tomoyo leaned over Sakura and asked Syaoran, "Did you swallow the textbook or something?"  
  
Syaoran laughed. "I wish I could then I would make a record of swallowing the biggest item mustered."  
  
When class was over, Sakura was curious. "How did you know every answer? I have been paying attention and all and I couldn't come up with the answer!"  
  
"Ah, I'm not as stupid as you think."  
  
"I didn't think you were stupid. I thought you were lazy and stuff but you're like a genius!"  
  
"Not really. I just know a lot of stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I see."  
  
Syaoran checked his watch. "Sakura, I have to go. But I'll see you later." He kissed her and walked away before Sakura could ask him where he was going.  
  
"I wonder where he's going..." she mumbled but ambled on to her next class.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was lunch when Sakura finally saw Syaoran again. "Hey, where did you go?" she asked and took a seat next to him.  
  
He was writing something on a paper. "I went to the office," he replied.  
  
"For...?" she questioned, curiously.  
  
"My, my, isn't somebody Curious George," he laughed and looked at her with a big smile.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know what's up...." She said glancing at his paper.  
  
"Okay, well, I asked if I could pull out of some of my classes that I didn't need so I could take up some different courses," he said.  
  
"What other courses?" she asked.  
  
He smirked. "Business."  
  
"Ooh so you really think...?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" greeted Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura noticed that Tomoyo looked extremely. "Hey, did something good happen?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, hellooo? The senior ball is coming up!" she squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! Next Saturday!"  
  
"Did you ask Eriol to go to the dance with you?"  
  
"Yeah, and he's going!!!!"  
  
Sakura cringed and covered her ears. "Geeze, Tomo. You don't have to squeal that loud."  
  
"Sorry," apologized Tomoyo, lowering her voice. She leaned toward Sakura. "Did Syaoran ask you yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. But hey, we still have a week and a half and he's been busy taking these business courses and actually applying for college," said Sakura, proudly.  
  
"Wow, Syaoran, a smarty pants. I don't think I'll ever get that to sink into my head," said Tomoyo thinking.  
  
"It is different. Seeing that he was the bad boy here..."  
  
"You think? It's like the newest and most talked about gossip! It's huge!" exclaimed Tomoyo, eyes big.  
  
.  
  
"Dude, I can't believe you're doing your homework..." said Ryu, sitting next to Syaoran.  
  
"What got into you? You don't smell like smoke anymore," added in Jon. He reached forward and touched Syaoran's chin. "And hey, you've been shaving."  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "I always had shaved but I guess I do it more frequently now."  
  
"Are you like ditching us or something?" asked Ryu.  
  
"No, just doing something useful for a change," replied Syaoran.  
  
"And you think doing homework is useful?" questioned Jon with raised eyebrows.  
  
"It'll get me out of high school with a diploma and a job," said Syaoran, going back to his work.  
  
"You used to be the best pick-pocketer and stealer in this town!" said Ryu. "What did Sakura do to you?"  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "I am still the best pick-pocketer and stealer and if you say anything about Sakura again, I'll cut off your tongue," he warned.  
  
Ryu held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."  
  
Jon thought and grinned. "So you say you're still the best there is?" he asked.  
  
Syaoran slowly looked up from his paper. "Yeah, do I have to make myself any clearer?"  
  
Jon smirked. "Why don't you prove it, Mr. Li?"  
  
"Name the place and item," said Syaoran, leaning back into his chair.  
  
"Kinomoto's mansion. Her father's Rolex."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "You don't expect me to steal from my girlfriend's father do you?"  
  
"Hey, if you won't, then I guess you're not the best stealer there is here," said Jon, getting up to walk away.  
  
"Wait," said Syaoran, thinking. "How long do I keep the watch?"  
  
Jon smirked and sat back down. "Just until you show it to me and Ryu, then you can put it back. I'll give you 100 just to keep you hanging there."  
  
Ryu looked worriedly at Syaoran. "Dude, don't do it," he whispered.  
  
"Shut up," growled Syaoran. He turned to Jon. "All right, I'll do it."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LiLAznDevil: Gosh, I hate Jon... But well, he's an ass in this story.... Everything's going well, and waddaya know? Sorry for such a sucky chapter... I'm such a bad writer! ( I'll try update as soon as I can!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

LiLAznDevil: I apologize for this extremely late update.. I have been... neglecting it. - But I do have a surprise for you all... That is, if you hadn't notice _someone_ missing from the story…

* * *

From last chapter…

"You used to be the best pick-pocketer and stealer in this town!" said Ryu. "What did Sakura do to you?"

Syaoran glared at him. "I am still the best pick-pocketer and stealer and if you say anything about Sakura again, I'll cut off your tongue," he warned.

Ryu held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

Jon thought and grinned. "So you say you're still the best there is?" he asked.

Syaoran slowly looked up from his paper. "Yeah, do I have to make myself any clearer?"

Jon smirked. "Why don't you prove it, Mr. Li?"

"Name the place and item," said Syaoran, leaning back into his chair.

"Kinomoto's mansion. Her father's Rolex."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You don't expect me to steal from my girlfriend's father do you?"

"Hey, if you won't, then I guess you're not the best stealer there is here," said Jon, getting up to walk away.

"Wait," said Syaoran, thinking. "How long do I keep the watch?"

Jon smirked and sat back down. "Just until you show it to me and Ryu, then you can put it back. I'll give you 100 just to keep you hanging there."

Ryu looked worriedly at Syaoran. "Dude, don't do it," he whispered.

"Shut up," growled Syaoran. He turned to Jon. "All right, I'll do it."

* * *

Chapter 13

"Saturday, I'll do it on Saturday," Syaoran mumbled, leaning against his car.

"Saturday for what?" asked Sakura, making him jump.

"T-The dance on Saturday! I'm taking you to the dance," Syaoran stuttered, surprised to see her.

"Oh!"

"That is… If you want to go with me," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, eyes glittering with happiness. "I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else but you."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "If your eyes keep gleaming like that, it'll reflect off your cute little nose to make you 'Sakura the green nose reindeer'," he joked.

Sakura scrunched her face, thinking of a response but failed. "Aahh... You, you little chocolate haired sundae!"

Syaoran laughed. "Don't I need a little cherry to go on top of that?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She stuck out her tongue. "Sorry, ran out!"

He smirked. "You're my little cherry. Cherry blossom, actually," he said, cupping her cheek.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled apart from her. "Where do you want me to drop you off?" he asked.

"Tomoyo's house. She wanted me to come over after school," she replied.

"Alrighty," he said, jogging to the passenger door to open it for Sakura.

"Thank you, monsieur," she giggled, sitting in the seat.

"Your welcome, ma petite," he replied with a French accent.

They both laughed and they headed to Tomoyo's house. Syaoran stopped in front of her friend's house.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Sakura, hand on the door.

"No thanks, I have to study."

"Oh, okay." Sakura smiled, understanding. "I'm so happy you're putting so much effort into your schoolwork."

Syaoran made an uneasy smile. "It's because I love you," he replied, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll pick you up later."

"Okay," she said, opening the door. "Bye."

He nodded and she closed the door. _Study? Yeah, right… Study on how to steal from you father… _he shook his head, guiltily and drove away.

Sakura sighed. She walked up the pathway to Tomoyo's house and stepped up to the door, raising her hand to knock on the door.

The door suddenly pulled open with a squeal from Tomoyo, "Sakura, guess what?!"

She got no answer and realized Sakura was leaning against the wall, eyes wide and breathing hard. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"A… A little," Sakura breathed out.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry! Come inside." She went over to Sakura and pulled her inside. "Okay, now guess!"

"Umm… Eriol proposed to you?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo blushed. "No… Hopefully someday soon!"

Sakura laughed.

"So what is it?"

Her friend smiled and ushered her into a room. "I made you a beautiful dress for the senior ball!" she exclaimed, pulling off a covering and revealing to Sakura her new dress.

Sakura shrieked. "OH MY GOSH! It's absolutely wonderful! I love it! Thank you so much, Tomo!"

Tomoyo beamed. "I knew you'd like it."

She watched her best friend put the dress to herself and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I hope Syaoran likes it…" Sakura mumbled, staring out the window.

"Of course he will!" Tomoyo patted her back. "I made it!"

Sakura laughed and put the dress down. "Thanks a lot, Tomoyo," she whispered and hugged her.

Tomoyo hugged her back. Sakura went back to her dress, talking about how beautiful it was while Tomoyo looked out the window, pondering.

Sakura stopped, noticing that Tomoyo was quiet because she wasn't responding to her comments when normally she would be ecstatic and really hyper.

"What's the matter?" she asked, placing her dress on the bed and walking to her friend by the windowsill.

Tomoyo shook out of her daze and smiled. "Oh nothing, Sakura. Just thinking."

Sakura frowned. "Something's wrong. Please tell me," she pleaded, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Tomoyo laughed softly at her friend's naivety. She sighed and looked back out the window. "I was just wondering. You know how Syaoran is taking all these business courses, improving his grades, attendance, and attitude?"

"Yeah…" said Sakura, wondering what Tomoyo was getting at.

"Your father said he would not like you two to get married because Syaoran's not rich and isn't capable of taking over his business. Do you think Syaoran is trying win over your father so you two would get married?"

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You think Syaoran wants to marry me?" she asked after finding her voice.

"Yes," replied Tomoyo. She tilted her head to the side. "I believe I do. But do you want to marry Syaoran?"

"I-I…" Sakura stuttered. "He is unlike any guy I have ever met," she finalized.

"You better make up your mind, Sakura. As far as I can see, Syaoran is getting serious about this," said Tomoyo, seriously. "He loves you, anyone can see that. And I know you love him too."

_Does Syaoran really want to marry me? Do I want to marry him? I love him, I really do. But is it really for real? Would my father accept him? His reputation was a notorious delinquent but did I really change him? What if he goes back to his old ways?_

_

* * *

_

"When are you going to get it by?" Jon asked.

"I'll have it by Saturday," replied Syaoran coolly.

"Saturday is a bit late, ain't it?"

"Don't push it, Jon. I don't want to risk my relationship with Sakura even more." Syaoran said angrily.

"What is Sakura to you, Syaoran? Are you just going for her because she's beautiful and rich?" Jon snapped.

There was silence on the phone line and Jon chuckled.

"Shut up, Jon. Sakura means more to me than that. I love her, and I bet you don't even know what love means."

Syaoran hung up the phone and sighed.

_Sakura…_

_

* * *

_

There was a knock on the door.

"Tomoyo, there's someone at the door!" Sakura yelled, trying on the dress.

She heard a gasp, rustling, and door slamming. "Could you get it for me?" Tomoyo muffled voice asked through a different room.

"Okay!"

Sakura grumbled and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw Eriol. _No wonder Tomoyo wanted me to get the door…_

"Hello Eriol," greeted Sakura, smiling.

Eriol's eyes were raised. "And to you… Getting ready for the senior ball so soon?" he asked in amusement.

Sakura frowned. "I'm just trying it on," she replied, waving him in and closing the door behind him. "TOMOYO, YOUR LOVER BOY IS HERE!!!"

She heard something fall and thumping noises in the rooms. Sakura and Eriol looked at each other with curious but confused faces.

"I'm… Here!" gasped Tomoyo, running into the living room, holding her side. "Ahh… Side burn."

"What were you doing, working out?" Sakura asked,

Tomoyo frowned. "Nothing, nothing."

Sakura smiled. _Must have been changing extremely fast… _she thought, realizing Tomoyo changed clothes. "I'll leave you two alone and I'll change… Syaoran should be picking me up soon…" she said sweetly, edging towards a room.

Eriol chuckled and Tomoyo glared at her.

Sakura came back out moments later dressed in her normal clothes. She froze when she saw a third person in the living room. _Syaoran… _She moved out of view and leaned against the wall. _What's wrong with me? It's only Syaoran. _She stood straight and took a deep breath. _I would not let what Tomoyo say affect me… she_ thought, and walked to the living room.

He saw her coming from the hallway and stood up. "You ready to go?" Syaoran asked, hands in pockets.

Sakura nodded and went to Tomoyo to give her a hug. "I'll see you later," she said, quietly.

Tomoyo gave her a smile that showed that she knew something was wrong. She looked at Eriol but he only shrugged.

"Bye Eriol," Sakura waved from the door and walked with Syaoran to his car.

There was silence on the way to the car and when he was driving. "So… On to your house?" Syaoran asked, making conversation.

Sakura nodded and looked out the window. She saw a man throwing a football to his young son and families getting out of a car to their home. _Does Syaoran want to have a family? _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Kind of drifting off there," Syaoran chuckled lightly. "You okay?"

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"We're at your home if you haven't notice…" he said with amusement in his voice. "You sure were zoning."

"Oh!" she exclaimed looking back out the window to her familiar house. A light pink color rose to her face.

She reached for the door when Syaoran held her arm. "Let me get it." He smiled and got out of the car to assist her.

Syaoran held out his arm and Sakura took it graciously and he led her up to her door.

"Thank you, kind sir," said Sakura, playing around.

"Anything for you, pretty lady," replied Syaoran with a smirk.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" She added with a British accent.

Syaoran laughed. "I never drank tea before."

A black limousine pulled up in Sakura's driveway. "That must be my father," she stated, eyeing the limousine closely.

"Certainly is," Syaoran replied, seeing her father come. "But who is that?" he asked, fixing his eyes onto a tall handsome man chatting with Sakura's father heartily. _Don't tell me it's another one of her suitors! _

Anger flooded through his veins and Sakura noticed. "Syaoran, calm down. I don't think my father would want me to marry that man. He looks sort of familiar…" She said, drifting off when realized who the mysterious man was.

"Touya?" she asked, her voice in a slight whisper as she walked forward to the tall man.

His eyes flickered to her direction, his hard brown eyes softened. "Sakura…" He walked to her briskly and scooped her up in his arms. "It's been so long."

Syaoran stood there, red flooding to his cheeks. _What does he mean, it's been so long?!?! Look at the way he looked at her! Who is this Touya guy????_

"It has been 6 years, Touya. I thought I would never see you again," she said, tears filling in her emerald eyes.

Touya smiled and wiped away the newly formed tears. "Father told you I was in America for business, yes? You have grown up considerably."

He heard a voice clearing and turned to glare at Syaoran. "And you are?" he asked, mistrust evidently in his voice.

Sakura gasped and rushed to Syaoran's side. "Touya this is Syaoran Li. Syaoran, this is my brother, Touya," she introduced, using her hands for indications.

Syaoran's glare at Touya faded. _Her… Brother??? When did she have a brother? He is going to make my thievery even more difficult!_

_

* * *

_

LiLAznDevil: This chapter was a bit short but i'll update the next chapter very soon considering how long you had to wait for this one. Please read my other CCS fanfics: The Worst Thing That Could Happen, Little Wolf, and my new fic, Doragon Blossoms. Thanks for your reviews!

Reviewers:

Don't: If you don't like it, don't read it. I am a boring person so most likely it'll reflect in my writing, especially when I'm under stress, frustrated, or not exactly in the mood. At that time, I wasn't really in a good mood and I was in a rush since it was not my computer so my ideas at that time were a bit on the down low. Although, I do agree with you that it is an easy and boring way to hurt their relationship but you don't know what is going to happen and neither do I, so I'll do my best to make it entertaining for you and for others…

Cute-Cleo: Yes, I do remember you! Sorry for the loooong update... Please don't hate me! tear


End file.
